Only You, Babe
by mybrowneyes
Summary: While Ranger is 'in the wind', Rex died and he has his own way of helping her deal with her sadness. A Perfectly Plum and Babe Squad Yahoo challenge responses.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Only You, Babe

"Ranger, you're back!" Tank greeted his friend standing in the doorway of his office.

"Yeah," he nodded, "in one piece," a very weary and thinner man said.

He had been in the wind for almost four months tracking a terrorist through a very hot and bug infested jungle, but he got him, finally, and delivered him into the hands of the American and British governments for the continuation of some very intense interrogations that he and his team began. His hair was longer, his body wanted a hot shower in his own bathroom, and his eyes wanted to see one very special blue eyed woman.

Ranger asked very generally, but his best friend knew actually who he was referring to in his question, "So, what's been going on?"

"The office has been busy. I sent Lester to Miami to assist with a problem on a contract down there since I didn't want to leave Trenton. Morelli accepted a position in Chicago since he and Stephanie called it quits. He attempted a couple of times after you first left to get back together, but Bombshell didn't bite. The idiot expected Stephanie to believe the blonde triplets he was caught with were taking advantage of him and he couldn't call for help," Tank still laughed about that.

"Good." Before his assignment Ranger began dating Stephanie. He would invite her out to dinner, go to the movies, and doing couples stuff. Sometimes she spent the night on seven; sometimes he stayed at her apartment. There were even a couple of dinners with her crazy family. He went with the understanding her Grandma Mazur sat across the table. It didnt help, because she had a reach extender under the table one time grabbing at his pants. Stephanie placed a cucumber in the pinchers so they stopped pinching him. Nothing surprised him anymore about those dinners, but he did miss the insanity at times while he was gone. "Where's Stephanie?"

"She's in Point Pleasant. Rex died a week ago and she was still quite upset so she took a few days off from doing searches. It was too difficult staying in her apartment not hearing that wheel turning at night. The silence was too much and she was having trouble sleeping. I offered your seventh floor apartment and Ella's cooking, but she didn't really want to be alone upstairs. Stephanie's at 'The Point Guest House' where the two of you stayed for a weekend before you left. To help her accept Rex's passing, Bobby, Lester, and I attended Rex's funeral in the backyard of the Plums. Her father made a cement grave marker with his name on it. The hamster was buried in his soup can. Here's the funeral bulletin." Tank opened a desk drawer handing Ranger a folder piece of paper.

The front had a picture of Rex looking out of his beloved soup can with his twitching whiskers with the date Stephanie adopted him from the pet store and the day one week ago that he died. Opening it, Ranger read the service began with 'Con Te Partiro' (Time to Say Goodbye) by Andrea Bocelli. The Lord's Prayer, Grandma Mazur read 'Funeral Blues' from 'Four Weddings and a Funeral', and the short service ended with Barbara Streisand singing 'The Way We Were' .

"Mr. Plum buried Rex to bag pipes playing on the CD player. Bobby and Lester lit twenty-one firecrackers. It was crazy," Tank enlightened Ranger wiping his eyes from laughing. "Mrs. Plum had pineapple upside down cake and punch for after it. The hamster had the nicest service I've been to."

"Poor Babe," the Man of Mystery couldn't help but chuckle. "Stephanie cried at the funeral of that nasty woman who was blown up like she lost her best friend. Hold down the office for a few more days," Ranger told him as he turned around in the direction of the elevator for a hot shower before heading to Point Pleasant.

The Porsche parked into an empty spot at the 'The Point Guest House' next to the black Rangeman Explorer Stephanie drove working for Rangeman. It was once a run down motel remodeled with large guest rooms across the street from the beach. Ranger and Stephanie had spent a day at the beach and were able to get a room after someone cancelled. He preferred it because it was down the beach from the boardwalk with a private beach across the street.

He didn't have to look far; Ranger spotted Stephanie sitting on a beach towel on the sand watching the water. There were a few adults and children in the water, but she was off by herself.

Stephanie was wiping a tear off her cheek when something wet touched her cheek. "Hello, where did you come from?" she asked a small brown and white collie looking puppy. It just began licking her face and the tingle in her spine caused her to turn and looked up the beach from her. There was Ranger walking to her.

"Babe," he whispered kneeling down next to her on the striped beach towel, "I'm sorry about Rex."

"Ranger." Stephanie wanted to hug him but the puppy was all over her. She began searching all around the beach for its owner, but no one seemed to be missing a dog. "I don't know where he came from," she said holding the fluffy puppy.

"It's a Shetland Sheepdog or a Sheltie," Ranger told her petting the puppy. "His name is Koda. I know he can't replace Rex, but maybe he can help you get over him."

"You got me a puppy?"

"Babe," Ranger brushed a tear from her cheek and Koda was licking her other. "I have a friend whose wife assists with a rescue of Shelties. You loved Rex and gave him such love and a good home. I know you miss the attack hamster, so I called Tyler and they've been trying to find him a home where Koda will be loved. Someone abandoned him at a bus station and the rescue took him temporarily."

Stephanie was running her finger through the puppy's sable and white coat. "I may not be allowed to have him in my apartment building."

He was smirking at her cupping her face in his hands, "I bet I know an apartment building with a Bad Ass owner that would allow you to live there with Koda."

"Really?" She asked slyly kissing Rangers lips, "You're so sweet."

"What have you been doing in Point Pleasant?"

"What a sad Burg girl would do. **_When women are depressed, they eat or go shopping. Men invade another country _**and rescue puppies**. ****_It's a whole different way of thinking _**about the circle of life******."**

The sexy Cuban eyebrow was up, "Babe, you never disappoint," he chuckled at her way of seeing things.

"Well, Koda, what do you think about living on Haywood?" Stephanie asked her gift. His brown ears perked up and gave a small 'WOOF'. "I think that means we accept."

"Good," Ranger hooked a leash to Koda's collar handing it to Stephanie. He stood up holding out his hand to help her up. She was wrapped in his arms and given a proper 'I'm back' kiss.

Stephanie shook out her towel and folded it under her arm before they walked down the beach.

"Babe, did you really have Andrea Bocelli music for Rex's funeral?"

Stephanie said with all seriousness, "Well, it was my second choice because Bruce Springsteen was out on tour."

He shook his head, "Only you, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

****

**_Funeral Blues-  
Made popular by the movie, Four Weddings and a Funeral_**

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He is Dead.  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was asked for another chapter. I continued with another chapter of the Perfectly Plum challenge.**_

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 2_

Ranger and Stephanie with Koda leading a little on his leash strolled through the sand to cross the street so they would be in to the motel parking lot. She could see Ranger was tired and just wanted to get him to her room so he could sleep, but there was a small problem. No pets were permitted at 'The Point Guest House'. She didn't know if they would be able to sneak past Jo the Inn Keeper.

Stephanie's lucky ran out before they even made it to the steps to go up to the second floor, the office door opened and the small woman with Magenta hair, spiked heels, and cracking gum stepped out. "Is that a dog?"

"Yes, it is," Ranger said. "She knows her animals," he muttered under his breath. "If you don't allow dogs, we can leave or I'll pay extra for any trouble." He pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills from his jeans pocket.

Jo glared at him over her green half glasses studying the newcomer. The inn owner reminded Stephanie of a cross between Cher's Laverne at the laundromat on 'The Sonny & Cher Show' and Lilly Tomlin's Ernestine the telephone operator.

"Jo," Stephanie hoped she could appeal to her sensitive side, "Carlos was away for four months. He just came back and when he returned he learned my pet hamster, Rex, died last week. I bought him after my divorce when my husband cheated on me with a skank on our brand new dining room table. I came up here for a few days because I missed both of them so much. I've been quite sad at loosing Rex and lonely. He came right to Point Pleasant to comfort me and bought me Koda to help me with my grief. Rex was my little furry boy for seven years. Carlos is tired from all his traveling. Please, he needs some sleep."

Jo looked at Ranger with money in his hand, then at Stephanie. "That's so sweet! Now why couldn't he just tell me that! _**You see a lot of smart guys with dumb women, but you hardly ever see a smart woman with a dumb guy**_, but this may be my first. He may be handsome, but I don't read minds. Spit it out why don't you. Just work those jaws some, Sonny.Of course, you can stay. I like you," the owner bumped elbows with Stephanie and patted Koda's head. "I'll just charge $35 extra to have the room fumigated for fleas after you leave."

"Bless you," Ranger said nodding his weary head. He gave Jo a $50 bill. "Keep the change."

"I think I will since you said so nicely," Jo laughed tucking the bill down her shirt.

He started for the Porsche, but Stephanie stopped him before he could take two steps. "You're tired. Let's get you settled down for a nap and I'll bring the stuff up."

"Anne sent food, bowls, and toys for Koda."

She was standing on the steps with a hand on her hip and Koda two steps above her waiting to continue up. "Ranger! Can't you listen? Stop the Macho and get up to bed! I will get the stuff!" Stephanie pointed up the cement stairs to the open balcony shading the units.

He trudged over to her, "Babe."

"Don't Babe me! UP!"

"I'm a Bad Ass!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE ONE AND ONLY EASTER BUNNY! GET!"

"He doesn't wear black," Ranger mumbled.

She pushed him to the right stopping at the last door. The front of the room had a large window around the corner which faced the ocean. There was a white café set which was on the balcony in front of it. Stephanie had the same room they stayed in before.

Taking the key out of her pocket, Stephanie unlocked the door. "Go," she instructed pointing to the bathroom as she began to pull the white coverlet down on the bed with its white wrought iron headboard and closed the draperies so the room was dark for Ranger and kept cool from the hot summer sun.

He came out shirtless; she saw he had lost weight and less definition in his sculpted chest but there were no new scars or bandages. He slipped off his sneakers before stretching out. "This feels good," Ranger told Stephanie between yawns. She covered him and dropped a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Ranger. Sleep."

"Love you, Babe."

Gently she brushed his long silky hair back from his face waiting a few minutes before he drifted off thinking to herself '_**Sure God created man before woman, but then again you always make a rough draft before creating the final masterpiece **_and he got it right in you.' Ranger was perfect.

"Watch him," Stephanie told Koda who jumped up on the bed beside the prone form settling next to him. Picking up the Porsche keys, Stephanie quietly opened the room door to bring up the dog and Ranger's things.

Just about two and a half hours later, Stephanie's cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Babe, where are you and Koda?"

She couldn't help the giggle, "Where are you?"

"In the room. Where are," Ranger stopped because looking out the window he saw Stephanie and puppy on the sidewalk almost at the motel.

"We walked up to the Boardwalk and got dinner," she said into her phone.

Ranger saw she was carrying a brown shopping bag.

"There are plates, cups, and silverware on the counter by the sink if you would bring them out so we can eat?"

"Got it," and then there was a dial tone.

She looked down at Koda walking across the parking lot, "He could at least say 'Good Bye'.

"Good Bye and Hello," Ranger called over the railing.

"Smart Ass."

"Yea," she heard him laughing.

Setting down the bag on a chair, Stephanie unrolled two white clamshell placemats she bought smoothing them on the tabletop and produced a small lantern for the middle. She handed Ranger matches to light it.

"I got seafood lasagna, salad, hard rolls, and some wine," she explained taking out a bottle of white wine from her bag with the food containers.

"Sounds good, Babe."

"I'll heat this up," she said setting the table with the square plates with lighthouses on them from the small kitchenette, "and get Koda his food."

Stephanie came out carrying the wooden luggage stand with the dog dishes and steaming lasagna right out of the in-room microwave on top of it. The suite had a microwave, small refrigerator, coffee maker, and sink. There were pretty plates and bowls depicting different lighthouses in a small cupboard she had been using. She was able to eat her almond cereal outside in the morning enjoying the view.

"To us and the Sheltie," Ranger toasted raising his blue glass touching his to Stephanie's.

Telling him back, "To us."

They sat watching the ocean as they savored their dinner on their quiet veranda.

The waves were cresting on the empty sand. The Sheltie laid contentedly with them after his dinner, too.

"I have dessert, Ranger," Stephanie told him wickedly smiling at him.

He gave her an eyebrow as she opened a small white bakery box. Sitting there on a small paper plate that Stephanie placed in front of him was a blue bunny cupcake.

"Funny, Babe."

Playfully, he scooped icing on his finger tip and dabbed it on her nose.

Stephanie stared across the table at the chuckling Cuban. He leaned across to kiss the icing off he just placed there. "Yummy."

After dinner, dessert, and wine, Stephanie and Ranger washed the few dishes together, then spent the evening walking along the beach with their new dog running along side them. Koda chased a few seagulls and Stephanie found shells. They even stopped to build a sand castle.

'So, this Bad Ass building owner who will let me have a dog, what's he like?" Stephanie nudged Ranger as they walked barefoot in the ocean waves.

"Well," he drew out his answer, "he's every inch of a Bad Ass when he wants to be, but there's a certain blue eyed woman who makes everyday worth getting up for him. And, he only wants her to be happy. I'm having a security fence put up in the empty lot so Koda will have an area to run. I don't want you to worry about him if he's outside. There will be cameras, too."

"Ranger," Stephanie couldn't hold back her happy tears.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you. Only you, Ranger."


	3. Chapter 3

_**only borrowing. a babe squad challenge response**_

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 3_

He wasn't happy, because Ranger wanted someone to come pick up his Porsche from Rangeman so the three of them could drive back to Trenton together, but Stephanie insisted that would leave too much of a carbon footprint on the planet. Since he was away, Stephanie decided to go green as much as possible and that included his company, too. She and Koda would follow Ranger. He wanted to express what to do with the 'green' shit, but held his tongue. At the end of the 'Save the Earth' rainbow, Stephanie and the Sheltie were coming home to the 7th floor apartment so that was the bonus. If they went shopping, they had to use the reusable 'Point Pleasant' bags she bought. Since when did Ranger become a bagger of groceries? When he questioned his Babe if this included more salad and vegetables in her new 'green' life, she rewarded him with a not so 'Earth friendly' gesture. So, he doubted it. One other exclusion to doing her part to save the planet was TastyKakes. They were perfect as they were. The idea did make him laugh a lot seeing it from a 'Burg' perspective.

In his rear view mirror all the way to Trenton, Ranger watched Koda's head out the window pointing to who knows where, but they did make it to Haywood.

"Ranger, you went way overboard," Stephanie said opening the new side door to match the wooden door on the front of the building. Off to the side low on the floor was a newly installed doggie door cut into the red brick. Her blue eyes widen taking in the area behind an eight foot high wooden stockade fence with camera on the building and fence. Newly mowed grass was enclosed inside of it. The was a plastic tunnel to run through, a hoop hanging from a pole to jump through, and plastics steps that Koda was running up and down the other side already. "This is like doggie paradise."

"Babe, it's only money and I had the contractors use recycled materials. Shelties are herding dogs so they have lots of energy."

"That's so sweet. You're going 'green' with me."

A loud cheer yet out, "RANGEMAN GOT A DOG!"

They turned around to see most of the office standing with Tank, Bobby, and Lester, who looked very red and was covered in a cream.

"What happened to you?" the Boss asked.

"Tanning bed too long," he gave a short Rangeman type explanation.

Ranger just shook his head, "I don't want to know."

"This is Koda," Stephanie told the sea of black around her and her puppy. "Ranger bought him."

Tank pointed at him, "Not you!"

"Yes, me. Tyler Johnson's wife is part of a Sheltie Rescue so WE gave him a home to replace the attack hamster," Ranger gave his mini-speech waving a finger between him and Stephanie.

"When the obstacles course went in, we thought maybe you were hiring some little people for security jobs and this was their training course," Lester said peering through the swinging hoop.

"Santos, go fry your brain some more."

Stephanie was checking out a metal pool with thin pipes curling down out of the top. She turned the knob and water began misting out. "You put in a sprinkler?"

"Babe, Koda has a lot of fur so I wanted to keep him cool or," Ranger paused staring at all the black clad bodies freshening up in the water, "if my men wanted a community shower. Let's go." He was muttering "Idiots," holding the door open for Stephanie and their dog.

In the 7th floor apartment, Stephanie found stainless steel bowls in a raised container. The same type of dog food Ranger had brought to Point Pleasant, but in a bigger bag was in the pantry cupboard she found.

During dinner, Stephanie kept staring at the empty spot on the counter where Rex's cage would be at times. "It seems empty."

"Babe," Ranger told her holding her hand, "just because we have a dog, doesn't mean you can't get another hamster if you want."

Her curls were shaking in all directions. "No," she sniffled, "there could never be another hamster like Rex. That's so sweet, Ranger."

"Don't let it get out, but _**I am a hopeless romantic and I love to spoil my girlfriend**_."

"And you do because _**to be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. **_You make me feel so special."

He came slowly around the breakfast bar drawing her into the comfort of his arms, "You are, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Pulling the Porsche into the front parking space outside of an engraving and gift shop, Ranger and Koda waited while Stephanie went inside. The owner called Stephanie letting her know her engraving was done. She was inside only a moment and ran into the flower shop next door. When she slipped back into the black sports car, she had tears on her cheeks. "Ranger, isn't it beautiful?" handing him a small sterling silver vase.

Ranger read the words, _**'Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop'.**_

"Babe, that is a wonderful sentiment. I'm sure Rex will appreciate it where ever he is."

"I think so too!"

He had to really concentrate backing out of the parking space because he wanted to bust a gut. First, Andre Bocelli music at the hamster's funeral, now a silver flower urn on his grave in the back of the Plum's yard.

Next was a stop in the Plum's backyard so Stephanie could place the vase and flowers on Rex's grave.

Standing back, Ranger watched his woman carefully set the sterling silver vase filled with miniature pink carnations since they were the hamster's favorite in the cement holder Frank made beside the small grave marker. Koda sat patiently beside her moving his head as Stephanie spoke to him of her beloved Rex. She took something out of her purse placing in the top of the tomb stone. In the early dusk, Ranger could see it was a flameless candle.

Ranger noticed Frank Plum was wiping his eyes, "Frank, you must really miss Rex, too."

"No, but he was the closest thing I may ever have to a grandson," he said sadly looking at Ranger, "and he's buried in my backyard with a flameless candle on top of him."

The Cuban man saw his point the thought.

Having given Stephanie some private time with her hamster, he walked over to her. "Babe, it's very sweet your remembrance of Rex."

"You don't think it's too much do you? The flameless candle won't put any harmful chemicals in the air."

Ranger kissed her curls trying to hide his smirk, "No, Babe, it's not. How about we stop for some Ben & Jerry's on the way home to make you feel better?"

"Really? I love you!" Stephanie jumped in his arms nuzzling in his neck.

Ranger moved back to see her beautiful blue eyes, "Babe, promise me if the worst ever happens to me, please, keep it simple. This is perfect for Rex, but I'm not sure for me."

"Oh, Ranger," Stephanie began crying again. She picked up her head to gage his reaction with her next words. It was brilliant. "I'm sure Rex would like the company and there is room back here. Daddy wouldn't mind, really?"

He couldn't hold back the chuckle burying his face in her curls, "Only you, Babe. Only you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A response to a Perfectly Plum challenge.**_

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 4_

He woke up with a start realizing he was dreaming mumbling to himself, "_**Waking up in a tulip field isn't exactly how I thought my day was going to start." '**_Things must really be catching up with me,' Ranger thought waking up in his Boston Rangeman apartment. Trying to remember the dream, he was in a field of yellow. Maybe they were tulips. Why was he in the middle of them in his dream? He had been so busy with new accounts and problems with major client contracts for more than a month in all his offices, he was going through 'Babe' withdrawal. After talking with Stephanie last night, his body gave out and he fell into a deep sleep until his watch beeped him at 6:00 AM. He had to go over a few contract details with the Boston Manager, hold the morning meeting, and hop a plane back to Trenton and Ranger didn't care what came up, he was taking off a few days to spend with his woman and their dog. He actually missed the Sheltie hair he found on his clothes sometimes. Another thing, he needed to get to the bottom of why Stephanie kept disappearing when he was out of the office this last month or so and was back usually before Ranger when he was at Haywood. The Bad Ass knew Stephanie would tell him when she was ready, and none of his men indicated that anything was out of the 'Burg' ordinary with her, so he wasn't worried, just really, really curious.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was removing the clothes she packed in the overnight bag and placed them in the drawers of the scratched and worn chest when movement out of the glass windows caught her eyes. Koda gave a 'Woof!" but was wagging his tail. A tap in the glass confirmed the form was Tank.

"Tank, what are you doing here?" She asked unlocking the door in the wall of glass.

The large bald black body of Tank stepped inside, "Bombshell, what are you doing here? The control room told me you left before 7 and you were running searches at 5. Is something wrong?"

"No, I was hoping none of you would question where I've been going," she sank down on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room. "Ranger was been working so hard along with everyone and traveling to his offices, I know he's tired. When he's in Trenton, he can't really relax on 7 because he's trying to catch up. And, when we have been in Point Pleasant he does let his guard down but with how busy it has been, I think Point Pleasant would be too much time wasted driving back and forth if I could get him away. I found this and have been fixing it up for his birthday. What do you give the man who has everything? So I'm giving him 'Peace' and 'Relaxation'.

Tank turned around looking out the back wall of glass looking at a lake surrounded by trees and blue sky that was down a path from the small house he found Stephanie's black Rangeman Explorer parked at when he followed the GPS. "Bombshell, Ranger will relax sitting on the deck watching that view," he pointed out the window. "It's breathtaking. How did you find this?" he told her chuckling of the image of his best friend reclining in the chaise lounger on the deck smoking a very expensive Cuban cigar.

"The day I came with Mary Lou up to Washington's Crossing Park when her boys had a hike with their scout troop. We hung around instead of driving back to Trenton. I've leased it. The man who owns it is an artist. He used this as his studio, but now he wants to paint the dessert, so he was trying to sell or lease this if he couldn't. I have the option to buy it at the end of the lease if Ranger will like it. It's small, but it's just us and Koda. Do you think he'll like it? I wanted to have it finished for his birthday," Stephanie motioned for the second in command to follow her out through a door into the living area which was one big room combining the kitchen, dining, and living areas with a small balcony above so it looked out the wall of glass that continued from the bedroom giving a full view of the crystal blue water.

"Wow, he's going to love this," Tank told Stephanie and he was envious of the view before him and that she loved his friend so much to do this for him.

Stephanie was grateful for his best friend's opinion as she looked at all the hard work she had been doing, "Really? Please, don't tell Ranger. It's a surprise."

"Don't tell me what?" Ranger asked standing in the bedroom doorway.

Both Stephanie and Tank whipped around seeing the Man in Black standing there. They were not aware of their surroundings. Koda picked his head up contented lying in the sunny spot on the floor, he never moved when Ranger let himself in the open door he found.

"Just once, can't I surprise you?" Stephanie stomped over to him and socked him in his shoulder. "It was for your birthday!"

Ranger rubbed his shoulder and walked gingerly over to his woman so he didn't get punched again. "What, Babe?"

"This!" waving her arms to indicate the small house crying because the damn Cuban man spoiled her surprise. "You've been working so hard and can't really relax on 7. I've been fixing this up for your birthday. I wanted you to have some peace and quiet to really relax in. You got me Koda to help me get over Rex and I know you don't really like animals. I wanted to do something special for you! You spoiled it!"

"Babe!" Ranger's arms were around Stephanie, "I love it! No one has ever gone to so much trouble to take care of me."

Tank was letting himself out the living room door onto the deck, "I was never here and you're offline." His two friends never noticed him leaving because the kiss they were in was never interrupted.

"What a view," Ranger whispered taking in the lake outside. Stephanie's head was resting on his shoulder watching the blueness.

"When did you get back? You weren't coming back until tomorrow. Where's Tank?"

Resting his forehead against hers, "A little while ago and I heard a vehicle drive away. I finished up early to come back to you and my dog. When I got to Rangeman, Tank wasn't there which was unusual and the control room showed both of you were here. Hal said Tank left right before I got there, so I took off after you both."

"Tank was worried because Koda and I left so early this morning and followed my GPS."

Questioning Stephanie, "How did you find this?" Ranger picked her up in his arms and sat down on the slip covered sofa with her snuggled in his lap.

"Koda and I came with Mary Lou one day when she brought her sons for a Boy Scout hike. Instead of us driving back we spent time wandering about. London Hamilton the third, he's an artist, posted a small 'for sale or lease' ad on a bulletin board in the little restaurant we ate. You seem to actually relax when we've been to Point Pleasant, but because you've been so busy, I thought a place closer would be better, so I leased it and have been fixing it. If you didn't like it, then I knew Mary Lou, Lenny, and the boys would use it or one of the guys, but, you had to spoil it! I thought I would kidnap you for your birthday and bring you here," Stephanie pouted and punched his should again.

As she spoke, Stephanie's curls were tickling his chin. He's missed that. "I'm sorry, Babe," he chuckled against her lips, "and I love my present. How about you show me the bedroom?" Ranger carried Stephanie through the bedroom door and tapped it close with a shoe.

"That is a view, Babe," Ranger told Stephanie as they were tangled limbs and blankets lying on the bed seeing the blue water, trees, and hearing birds chirping outside.

"It's a good thing the neighbors aren't too close. We never closed the blinds."

Each glass panel cross the back wall in the bedroom and living room had a bamboo shade, but when Stephanie was at the small lake house, she let the sun shine in.

"By any chance, do we have clothes here?" Ranger asked with no desire to leave and he did notice an overnight bag on the floor in a corner. The bedroom was big enough for the simple bed with a wrought iron headboard. Two small nightstands topped with black candlestick lamps. A simple chest of drawers was along the side wall. There were two doors. The thin folding door he assumed hid a closet and the other was for the bathroom.

"I brought a few things. London left his Pontoon boat tied on the dock and said we could use it. I'm not sure what it does?"

He had to laugh at his 'Burg' girl. "A Pontoon boat is a flat bottom boat that floats basically on those big metal balloons and has a low powered motor to push it. So, if we have clothes, do we have food to stay here for a few days?"

"You want to stay?" Stephanie balanced herself on an elbow to see a very handsome face.

He gave a wolf grin. "Yes, I'm going to start celebrating my birthday early."

"Well, Birthday Boy," Stephanie gave him a very sexy grin, "I could drive to the grocery store for a few staples," she said to Ranger walking her fingers over the ridges of his stomach.

"Or," he chuckled, "we could live on our love?"

She rolled her blue eyes, "I'll get food," Stephanie laughed running into the bathroom.

Settled in a chaise lounge on the small deck with Koda contented beside him while Stephanie took his Porsche, Ranger noticed how calm the lake was but also something else. In the grass growing were a whole lot of little yellow buttercups. He had to laugh, "Only you, Babe."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 5_

Stretching, Ranger found he was alone in the bed. The bamboo shades were down, but through some slits, he picked up blue and daylight. He and Stephanie lounged on the deck after walking along the lake and checking out the docked pontoon boat they were taking out today. He didn't hear many crickets chirping or owls hooting at night in Trenton, but they were outside last night. Stephanie was not a very outdoorsy woman, but that was to his advantage, she cuddled closer to him with the night noises. Waking up, he could hear the singing of birds from the open window. It was another first; he never had a window open in Trenton for fresh air. That's a reason he slept so soundly with cool lake air filtering into the bedroom all night long and comfortable under the sheets and thin comforter Stephanie had on the bed. She told him that she purchased a pillow top mattress cover for the bed even though the owner had replaced the mattress on the bed, but it wasn't soft enough for her. It felt so good to have Stephanie wrapped in his arms that were empty the last few nights while he was in Boston.

He looked up at the painted sign Stephanie had hanging above the bed _**'Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever' **_and smiled. Ranger knew now just as before he was hopelessly in love with his crazy 'Burg' girl and it was the best place to be. It took both of them time to get to this point and both of them were in it for all time.

The smell of coffee wafted in and tickled his nose. He felt very refreshed as his eyes roamed the comfortable bedroom and Ranger considered it a very excellent birthday present even if it was early. Just being here at Mellow Lake the short time, it lived up to its name. Ranger felt relaxed and peaceful walking into the bathroom.

He walked out barefoot in only his black silk boxers and the cool tile made Ranger curl his toes. While the cork flooring in the bedroom was comfortable on bare feet, the ceramic tiles were cool to the touch. It didn't lessen the simplicity of the mottled floor of honey, beige, and blue tones.

"Oh, what a sexy sight," Stephanie purred as he was nuzzling her neck.

"Babe," he whispered gruffly.

"Did you sleep OK?"

"Mmmmm, what do you think? It's after 8. I was up late making love to the beautiful woman whom I missed. There was fresh lake air and crickets to lull us to sleep in each other's arms. It was a perfect night and I look forward to many more in my birthday present. Thank you, Babe." As he spoke his lips were making a lazy river trail from Stephanie's neck, ear, and eventually to her waiting lips.

"You really like this place? I know it's small."

"It's" Ranger kissed her lips between his next word, "perfect. Someone else likes it."

Koda was sitting in front of a glass window still as if he was a statue.

Stephanie released herself from the warm hands around his waist, "There are squirrels out there playing and I didn't want Koda to wake you up." She walked over and opened the door.

The Sheltie went flying out the door with a 'Woof' and the furry grey tails went in all directions.

He looked around the large room sitting at a kitchen barstool. The small lake house or cabin had a sloped roof giving the building a unique triangular design. The back wall was practically a story and of half of glass with the small balcony over the living and dining area and gradually slanted to the end where the bedroom and bathroom were 8 foot ceilings. The view of the trees, sky, and calm blue lake were spectacular. Sitting on a stone hearth was a triangular shaped glass wood burner on a pedestal. In his mind Ranger had snow falling outside and sitting inside with a warm fire and Stephanie curled up next to him.

He shook his head at their dog running and barking wildly outside coming out of his pleasant thoughts.

"Coffee," Stephanie placed a mug on the table for him along with two plates and silverware. In the breakfast bar was a grill top and slices of Canadian bacon were coming off to go with the scrabbled eggs and toast. "If your apartment had one of these, I might actually get into grilling," she commented.

"We can put one in if you want, Babe, but we have Ella."

Her curls nodded, "I know, but I do feel guilty sometimes. I'm a grown woman who can barely boil water in the microwave!"

"You can grill," Ranger chuckled at the perfect ham slices on the table and went to the door to let in the panting pup. "Did you have a good workout?"

Koda went running for his water and food bowls on the mat by the refrigerator not stopping to answer his owner.

With the toast placed in the middle of the table, Ranger held out Stephanie's chair for her and took his next to her. The table was almost in an alcove under the balcony, but with all the morning sun shining in, it wasn't dim under it.

"Babe, did London leave all this furniture behind?"

"No," she told him taking the last sip of her coffee, "he left the sofa and bed with the new mattress. After I decided to lease this, I came up with a budget. I've watched a few of those decorating shows where they do makeovers with a certain amount of money and I gave myself a challenge. I bought the slipcover for the dark brown sofa because it was too dark. This table I bought from a church group selling on EBAY trying to raise money for their church for $49.50. They were actually local to the area and for an extra twenty they delivered it for me. I went online and found out how to recover the chair cushions so I bought a screwdriver, staple gun, glue, and fabric. It's Mahogany," she shrugged.

"Babe, I'm proud of you! You did an excellent job," he praised looking down at the salmon, cream and slate blue paisley chair cushion with variegated loopy fringe to match the colors. The colors were in the same palette at the flooring.

"I did hire someone who lives on the other side of the lake that London recommended to paint the warm beige on the walls. Ella made pillow covers for the sofa with the extra fabric I had for me."

His eyebrow was up asking with a smirk, "So did you stay on budget?"

"Well, for the most part," Stephanie explained, "Mary Lou and I found the plates, mugs, and glasses at a sidewalk sale in Lambertville," holding up the clear glass plates with circles. "I bought wine glasses at the 'Dollar Store. Glass can be recycled melting it into something else. We bought books at a used book store in Trenton. Those are mostly for decoration on the shelves."

Ranger sat there amused at his woman. There was way more money in the bank so she didn't need to skimp, but it sounded like she had fun with her best friend.

"The lounge chairs," she pointed to the wooden chairs and ottomans in front of the glass, "with some extra pillows, blankets, bed tables, candles, and accessories at IKEA. We went to the linen sale at Kohl's and I used my $10 gift card from the mail, my mother's, and Grandma's for the fluffy towels in the bathroom. The leather-like storage cubes we're using for a coffee table and in the bedroom for a bench I found at the close-out room of a furniture store. The TV stand my father repainted the old one from their house."

"And?" Ranger asked waiting for Stephanie to finish.

"I was under until I got to the mattress topper, pillows, sheets, and comforter. We found a store on the way to IKEA that had all natural bedding," Stephanie pouted with sad blue eyes, "and it went out the window. You have those zillion thread sheets in Trenton and this stuff felt so good. I couldn't resist."

"It was worth every penny. Thank you, I slept better than a baby," Ranger was laughing at her story of all the shopping and he appreciated everything Stephanie did to make it comfortable. He'll have to slip extra into her paycheck deposit to replenish her bank account. "Let's clean up and I'll take you boating."

"Aye, aye, Captain Bad Ass!" Stephanie winked and saluted Ranger.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger carrier the picnic cooler down to the pontoon boat and filled the gas tank of the motor finding the fuel in the storage under the deck. Dressed in shorts, a tank shirt, and casual sandals, he and Koda waited for Stephanie. And the wait was worth it watch her walk through the glass towards him in short pink shorts with white shirt tied over a flowered bikini top.

"Ready, Wench, to sail the lake with me," he pulled Stephanie roughly to him using a Spanish Pirate accent.

Her tongue traced the outline of his full Cuban lips, "Always, Captain Bad Ass," she replied back with her off English accent.

He growled throwing Stephanie over a strong shoulder heading down to their waiting vessel with the dog in the lead.

Stephanie was giggling after he deposited her on the boat; Koda was standing on the dock barking at him so the dog wasn't left behind.

"Impatient Dog!" Ranger told him handing the Sheltie to Stephanie so he could untie the boat. He slipped off his shirt and sandals before taking his place at the helm turning the key. "Ready, Wench and Wench's Dog!" the Bad Ass Pirate called out to them.

He got a 'Woof' in reply and Stephanie gave Ranger, "You must promise to return me to the man of my dreams unharmed, Captain Bad Ass!" in her Wench accent with the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Never! You are mine now!" he roared in is Pirate voice. His strong hand grabbed her so they were staring into each other's eyes. "I will make you forget this man!"

"Oh, Bad Ass Pirate, he is special."

"You will forget him, Wench. We are meant for each other. _**We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find**__**, **_and I have found you."

"And I have found you! Only you, Pirate!"

"Only you, Wench!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**From the Babe Squad April challenge.**_

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 6_

Ranger was steering the blue and white Pirate Pontoon leisurely back to the lake house dock. They feasted on a picnic of smoked turkey and Muenster wraps with lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard on the gentle flowing water with an equally blue sky above them with fluffy clouds drifting by. Stephanie and Ranger fed each other grapes and cut mango sitting at the small built-in boat table. She packed a bottle of chilled wine from a local winery and he tuned the radio into a station playing reggae music of all things. Next week for his birthday Stephanie planned to take Ranger there, the vineyard was hosting a jazz festival with local artists to introduce their new wines and raise money for the restoration and upkeep of Washington's Crossing State Park. She thought it would be a nice way to celebrate. Even Koda enjoyed a little turkey and his bowl of water when he wasn't barking at ducks paddling by or fish swimming to the surface.

One hand was on the steering wheel and the other was around Stephanie standing next to him.

"Playing with fire, Wench," the dark Pirate growled feeling her fingers tickling his bare ass inside his long sweat shorts.

"Na," she giggled with her British accent, "Cuban Pirate, that feels like a me mighty fine ass! Don't ye know ye body parts?" Stephanie asked still in her character.

Ranger nipped her ear, "Paybacks, My Beautiful Smart Ass Wench."

"Me can't wait, Pirate," Stephanie whispered in his ear as he was pulling a ringing cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yo."

Tank asked, "Ranger, where are you? You're car is here. I brought the security equipment you wanted."

"About two minutes out on the pontoon."

"What pontoon?" he questioned but his phone was silent.

Stephanie was looking at Ranger closing his cell phone.

"Babe, Tank hung up before I could say 'Good-bye," he told with the most sincere face.

She gave him a famous 'Burg' eye roll knowing no one, not even Tank, hangs up on Ranger. "Right. What are you up to, Captain Bad Ass?"

"Argh, Wench, I need to tweak the security system."

Glaring up at him, "We have locks and a dog. Isn't that enough?"

He let out a full laugh, "The same sheltie barking at fish and who never made a sound when I broke in?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Technicality, Wench!"

Stephanie shook an finger at his perfect Cuban nose, "So help me you put in land mines or camouflaged pits!"

"We could! I hope Tank brought extra wire for the snares," he was chuckling. "What the?" he yelled seeing two other bodies with Tank on the dock in the forms of Bobby and Lester waving at the approaching boat. "What are they doing here? He barked, "I thought I asked you to help me, Tank."

"You did," the big bald man tied the ropes his friend tossed to him as Ranger pulled along the dock and turning off the motor. "They saw me putting equipment in my Hummer and when I wouldn't say where I was going with it and I turned off the tracking, they stowed away behind the seats," he laughed knotting the ropes.

"What about being aware of your surroundings?" Ranger gave him an incredulously stunned face.

Tank retorted back very smartly, "In your own building? I never knew they were in there until I parked and they stumbled out because their legs were cramped."

"We're hurt, Ranger!" Lester spoke up. "We can help too!"

Bobby gave a "Yeah!"

He handed Koda to Bobby who was closest to the pontoon and picked up Stephanie carrying her onto the dock. He stopped and took a breath before he asked his much tanned cousin, "More tanning sessions?"

"Heck, no," he began to enlighten his Boss and his girlfriend, "it's a spray on tan. Way safer. Look no lines," Lester said unbuckling his pants and showing a tapered hip. "I even had a date last night with the girl who sprayed me because she was so impressed."

Stephanie was giggling next to her man, "Very nice, Lester."

"Thanks, Beautiful."

Ranger pointed to Bobby, "What about you? You're like the Bobsey Twins."

The company medic looked at his African-American hand, "Nah, I'm good."

"Ranger, can we take out your boat?" his cousin asked from behind the wheel.

"It's not mine. It belongs to London, the lake house owner."

"He'd like us and want us to take a boat ride."

Tank snapped, "I thought you promised to help so Ranger didn't break a few bones in your bodies!"

"We need a boat ride first," Bobby climbed onto the boat and lounged in one of the white leather seats.

Ranger was becoming very unrelaxed.

"Go ahead and take a boat ride," Stephanie gave permission rubbing Ranger's back.

The former Pirate huffed, "I'd maybe put extra gas in it before you get out in the middle of the lake," Ranger instructed. "The gas can is under the deck," he pointed up to the house. "This is a pontoon boat. It's not a speed boat, Santos! You break it, you replace it."

"Gotcha," Lester nodded waiting for his partner to come running with the gas can. He opened the small cooler seeing there were bottles of water, grapes, and crackers in it. "Good snacks," he said closing it back up.

Ranger, Stephanie, Tank, and Koda walked up the path and all turned around when the pontoon boat went 'VROOM' making high waves splashing the dock and took off.

"Idiots!" Ranger muttered shaking his head.

There was a cooler on the porch. "Ella sent dinner. Stuffed shells and homemade garlic bread," Tank informed them as Stephanie was opening it up.

Bliss was written on Stephanie's face, "And, brownies. I love her."

They all turned around once more to see the blue and white boat come flying back across the lake.

"I have a feeling I'm buying a new boat," Ranger's voice was resigned hanging his head. "Let's go to work."

"Wow, Ranger, what a Rangeman party boat!" Lester called out coming through the great room door. "It needs to go faster through."

He stopped standing there with a wire taunt between his hands, "It's a pontoon boat, Santos," he hissed. "They don't go fast!" Ranger stood still watching as his two friends bounced in the lounge chairs, sat on the sofa, tried the chairs at the dining room table, and swiveled on bar stools.

"Where's the bathroom?" Lester asked circumventing Ranger avoiding the wire going around his neck and through the open bedroom door.

"We don't have one," he replied through clenched teeth.

Lester and Bobby yelled out, "It's in here. Fluffy bed."

Stephanie was giggling hysterically, "Ranger, did your foster children come to visit?"

"What's up there?" next the two Merry Men were taking the steps two at a time up to the empty loft.

"Nothing," Bobby said.

Lester was looking over the railing, "I see Ranger. I'll bring my sleeping bag next time."

"There is no next time!" the Cuban Man hissed.

They came down checked out the kitchen cupboards and refrigerator.

"What's in here?" Both opened a hallway door past the kitchen. "Hot water."

Next they opened the front door and looked out. "Anybody out there?"

"You!" Ranger yelled and shoved them out locking the door.

Stephanie, Ranger, and Tank watched the two guys coming across the deck "The wind must have blown us out," Lester rationalized ignoring the Bad Ass stare they were getting.

Stephanie picked up the Porsche keys, "I'm going to the grocery store for a few things. Play nice and watch Koda," she teased Ranger about to blow his top. Kissing him, Stephanie threw her purse over her shoulder and headed towards the front door. "And, no landmines outside!"

"Bombshell, here," Lester and Bobby each handed her money; "you're low on beer. Get two cases."

"Two?"

"Yeah, that should be enough," Bobby agreed.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"No, the song goes like this," a drunken Lester blurts out and begins singing a very off key country song, "_**Love is an electric blanket with somebody else in control of the switch **_and she's always ugly like a junkyard dog!"

Bobby joined in crooning, "She tells me all the time _**don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am. **_That's why I never pay the bill so I can't see her face. I like her in the dark!"

Her fingers were in her ears, "Ranger, I don't think they can drive back to Trenton." She had to talk over the really bad singing, Tank's hooting at the owl, and it screeching back.

"I smell set up, Babe."

Lester sang louder over all the other noise, "_**No one is perfect until you fall in love with them**_, but that's why I wear glasses so I can take them off and not see you up close!"

Tank stopped hooting and in his deep baritone voice let out sweeping his arms, "_**I want to fall for you but I'm not sure you will catch me**_ before I crack my head on the pavement! I am man, hear me roar!"

"Yeah!" Bobby and Lester were clapping.

Stephanie and Ranger were able to help the three staggering men inside. Lester and Bobby were settled in the lounge chairs. Tank was on the sofa. She had taken the extra pillows and blankets out of the ottomans for the drunk Merry Men. She was glad she bought the extras.

They just settled into bed when there was a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Ranger," Lester peeked in a crank, "I need to use the John."

"Go use Steve!" Ranger told him pulling the comforter up on Stephanie. "Go outside!"

"It's dark and I need to."

Waving his hand, "We don't need to know," Ranger groaned sending Lester on his way. Bobby followed in and sat on the edge of the bed, "I have to go, too!"

"Babe, I see a problem with having only one bathroom in the bedroom. We need an extra," he said matter of factly.

Stephanie expected at any second Ranger jumping out of bed and running to the hardware store and working all night or driving them back to Trenton. "If we decide to keep your birthday present. There are hook-ups in the utility room for probably a powder room. London never got around to it."

"I'll have Luis contact the contractor Rangeman has used. Let London know we're remodeling and keeping this. You, too?" he asked seeing Tank in the doorway.

"God, Lester!" Bobby was gasping holding his nose.

The big man came out taking a deep breath. "Santos! I left the window open some."

Koda was laying on the thick throw rug on the floor and jumped up on the bed settling at the bottom.

Ranger got out of bed, "I'll be back." He followed his three employees out contemplating them on the unemployment line for this. Shutting the bedroom door, he swaggering in his black silk boxers with his effortless Ranger sex appeal. Once he got back under the comforter, he bust out laughing. "Those three!"

"They were so drunk and funny. That singing," Stephanie was giggling behind her hands.

Pulling her back as they settled against the pillows still chuckling at their friends. Ranger got quiet and kissed Stephanie's curls. "Thank you, Babe. Today was wonderful even with all three showing up. You make everything so perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you," Stephanie whispered against his lips. _**"**__**Boys are like stars, there are millions of them out there, but only one can make your dreams come true.**_ You are my every dream, Carlos."

"You're mine. Only you, Babe."


	7. Chapter 7

A response to the Babe Squad and Perfectly Plum challenges. They belong to JE.

She gets money. I don't.

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 7_

Ranger held the morning meeting in shorts, baggy T-shirt, and sneakers. His expensive aviator sunglasses tucked at his neckline. Stephanie had to run out of a moment and then they could leave for Washington's Crossing and their lake house. And, he was getting impatient waiting for her. He jammed all his meetings into the four days of his week even rescheduling a few so he and Stephanie could leave early on Friday. It was only a twenty minute drive, but he had been looking forward to leaving Rangeman behind for a few days like they did the prior weekend. In between his meetings, Ranger drove Stephanie and Mary Lou shopping for a few things for his 'Birthday Present." He knew Stephanie was as anxious as he to see the finished powder room. To get it finished by the weekend, he paid the contractor double time because he didn't want a repeat of people tramping through their bedroom.

For Bobby and Lester's help carrying the two loungers they bought for the small loft, Ranger had to let them take out the pontoon boat again and spend the night. He could have done it with Stephanie's help getting them up the stairs, but Ranger wouldn't let her lift them, so he gave in. The black loungers along with an area rug and other smaller items were loaded into the bed of his Bad Ass pick-up which they would drive up on Saturday. He packed the clothes, groceries, new towels for the powder room, and things Stephanie and her best friend found at an estate sale into the Cayenne. It was Ranger and Koda waiting for her to return. Where was Stephanie?

His cell phone rang and before he could utter 'Yo', Ranger was awarded with a Spanish singing voice "Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños día, mi estimado Carlos, Feliz cumpleaños a usted!" (Singing the 'Happy Birthday' song).

"Momma. My birthday is tomorrow."

"I know that, Carlos," a female voice said with a Spanish tone in his ear. "I am your mother! I gave _**birth**_ to you! You were a _**special gift **_to your _**mom**_. Your brothers and sisters wanted a _**horse**_ instead."

"Momma, that's crazy."

"I know isn't it? _**Insanity is hereditary; you get it from your children."**_

"Momma.," Ranger was chuckling at his humorous Mother.

Sancha Manoso was pleasantly surprised her youngest son sounded in a good mood. Usually when she called he rushed off the phone with "I'll try, Momma. I am busy." "Carlos, are you coming home so I came cook you a birthday dinner? I'll make you your favorite Chicken Ropa Vieja and I would hope you would bring Stephanie with you. I would like to finally meet my son's girlfriend!"

"Momma."

"Ricardo Carlos, I would like to meet her. She does put up with my very difficult son!"

Being backed into a Cuban corner, Ranger had to get out of it quickly. "Momma, Stephanie and I will be away. I'm waiting for her so we can leave. Can we come another time?"

"This is another time, Carlos. You said that last time. You know, Carlos, Mrs. Sanchez."

Ranger interrupted, "I know, Momma, Mrs. Sanchez's wimp of a son, Claudio, would have brought his girlfriend home to meet his mother already."

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, he would have. He likes to keep his mother happy. _**Sooner or later we all quote our mothers**_ but you sounded nothing like me. I will _**love**_ Stephanie. I know she is not Cuban, but she puts up with you so that is a big mojito in my book."

"Momma."

"Don't Momma your Momma."

"Fine. Can I at least work out a few details? And, is Poppa at his office?"

"Yes," a pleased Mrs. Manoso said knowing she made progress with her son.

"Happy Birthday, Carlos. "

"Bye, Momma."

He no sooner clicked his cell phone off when it rang again.

"Yo."

Another female voice rang out, "Ranger, this is Stephanie's mother. Did I do something wrong that you and Stephanie didn't come over for Sunday dinner last week and my daughter told me the two of you cannot make it over this Sunday either?"

"Ellen, Stephanie and I are going away for my birthday. We were away last weekend, too. Can we come another night?"

"Well, Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter."

Ranger finished, "would have told her mother she was going away?"

"Well, that too and also given her mother advanced notice that it is her boyfriend's birthday so she could bake a special pineapple upside down cake. I know Cubans like tropical foods with that other fruit. Michael Somebody on the Food Network said so on his show."

"He did?"

"Yes, I wrote down the recipe."

"Is Frank around?"

"He's in the cab because mother is in the house."

"I'll call him."

"Well, Happy Birthday, Ranger. I'll be expecting you and Stephanie for dinner."

"_**Thanks**_, Ellen."

Stephanie was tackled by an eager Cuban football player in the form of Ranger walking into his office, "Let's go, Babe. Everything's in the Cayenne."

She, her purse, and small bag were being carried vertically to the elevator with strong arms around her. Koda was scampering beside them excited to leave. "Ranger, what is wrong?"

"Babe, I want to get out of here before any other mothers call. Your mother called asking why we haven't been to Sunday dinner and mine called to make me a birthday dinner."

"My mother called you? And your mother?" she was staring at him in disbelief. Ranger mentioned to her about meeting his parents but neither really pushed the issue because Stephanie's family was enough. "I don't want your mother hating me before I even meet her, Ranger."

"She loves you," he told her between kisses, "you put up with me."

Rolling her eyes before she returned his last kiss, "And you are so difficult to put up with."

Stephanie watched Ranger's face as they got closer to the historic park exit, his smile got bigger. Koda's head was out the window being just as excited.

His brows furrowed, "Babe, what was so important that you needed to pick-up?"

"My refill of birth control pills."

He looked at her, "And, that was so important that I had to be tortured by not one mother, but two?"

"Well, yes! If you want sex. I don't to hear either of our mothers if I got pregnant."

"Oh heaven forbid, Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter and Mrs. Sanchez's wimpy son wouldn't do that," he pounded the steering wheel.

"Who is Mrs. Sanchez?" Stephanie asked. "Does your mother use that on you too?"

Ranger hung his head, "Yeah."

Stephanie giggled, "Only you, Ranger."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Only You, Babe**_

_**Part 8**_

The last of the things they brought with them to Mellow Lake were unloaded and Ranger heard Stephanie call him from the new powder room in the utility room around the corner from the kitchen. The contractor laid down the same tile from the great room and the master bathroom with beige tile on the walls and white trim and grout. A wall was built to separate the small bathroom from the hot water tank, furnace, electrical box, and pump since the water came from an underground spring that must flow into the lake. One of the things Ranger did do was read the manuals for the operation of the pump and oil furnace that London had left. The Rangeman contractor did check them over indicating everything looked fine and suggested Ranger had a furnace man do a winter maintenance review just to keep it running.

They chose a simple square white sink with a blonde cabinet, toilet, and a white frosted glass corner shower stall. With the door in the wall to enter the utility room, there wasn't much wall space in the small bathroom, but with the shower in the corner, the contractor custom built a tall linen-storage cabinet to match the sink cabinet and the shelves above the toilet. Ranger would hang the mirror above the sink she bought at the estate sale and repainted. It was a 'green' thing and the contractor had to promise to use as much renewable or reclaimed materials as possible. Seeing it, Ranger could hardly believe the sink cabinet, shelving, and linen closet used to be pieces of bedroom furniture. Both his woman and the contractor knew what they were going. She had a few of the honey brown towels they bought folded on a shelf and hand towel hanging on the side of the sink. The loopy bath rugs were down with a Sheltie making himself comfortable when he walked into the room.

"We did good, Ranger," Stephanie said elbowing him. He placed the box filled with soap, shampoo, bath gels, and the bathroom supplies on the toilet so he could look around. It was a small bathroom, but the warm colors made it appear bigger.

He kissed her agreeing, "We did."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger sat at the table amused drinking a bottle of water, he and Stephanie had unpacked the clothes they brought and put the groceries away in either the refrigerator or in the pantry cupboards next to the refrgerator. With the kitchen, dining area, and living area all in one big space with one exterior wall glass, there wasn't much free wall space in the kitchen for upper cabinets. And probably if there were, it would make the area feel boxed in. There was an upper cabinet in the corner by the refrigerator and another at the junction of the counter meeting the breakfast bar with cook top on the other side of it. In between there were shelves which Stephanie stacked the dishes, glasses, and coffee mugs. It began raining so they decided to stay in because Stephanie didn't want to leave Koda alone while they went out to eat if it began to storm; he was stretched out on the sofa not very concerned about the weather. Ella sent a casserole dish of chicken and dumplings that was heating in the oven so he was unwrapping her treasures from the estate sale and shopping from the newspaper as she arranged. It was amusing him. One of her finds were four white teacups from 'Bailey's Irish Cream' with an angelic face of a winking girl, her open eye was blue. She bought four plain saucers somewhere to sit them on as she centered them on the lowest of the three long shelves above the sink so they were eye level for her to see. She would move them and step back doing it until they were just the way she wanted.

"Am I amusing you?" she asked studying her arranging skills.

Ranger chuckled, "No, Babe, I'm enjoying the view," referring to her perfect ass in tight black biker shorts, legs, and short T-shirt revealing a portion of her back.

She wiggled her butt as she stacked more glass plates that were purchased. When his best friend and his 'foster children' as Stephanie named Bobby and Lester were at the lake, the dishwasher ran a few times so they purchased extra plates, glassware, silverware, and mugs. Now Stephanie was arranging the glasses according to height from small juice glasses to tall drinking glasses as Ranger handed them to her. It normally would be a tedious chore, but watching the lake in the rain out the glass wall, he really didn't mind. Before if began to rain, he and Koda walked to the dock checking the pontoon boat was tied securely.

"Oh, I have something special to show you, Ranger," Stephanie hopped down from the step stool and disappeared into the entry coming back with a brown shopping bag. She unwrapped two things he couldn't see and climbed back on the step stool. Right in the center of the top shelf over the sink he watched and she placed 'Carlos' in black wrought iron and next to it was 'Stephanie'.

This answers the question '_**To be in a couple, do you have to put your single self on a shelf?**_' And it's 'No', you do it together," she teased."

"Babe." Ranger liked seeing their names side by side in the scrolled wrought iron, it gave them permanence. Since meeting Stephanie in that diner time ago, she had became at that moment a chip in his life, and it grew over time with bumps along the way, and now here they were in a full relationship, a permanent relationship until one passed on only to make a place for the other to be together forever. His life crossed his mind, thinking of all he had accomplished but he had lost a lot of Ricardo Carlos Manoso along the way. In history it was found _**t**__**here are one hundred and ninety nine ways to beat **_yourself_**, **__**but only one way to win **_so it really counted_**; get there first **_winning the complete heart of the woman who makes everything worth it_**.**_

'Look, Ranger," Stephanie told him mischievously holding up a mat for outside a door to wipe your feet on. "You should really feel at home here."

It was thin cross-cuts of trees or thick branches put together on a backing. "But, it's not a snack," she teased.

He made fish lips at her. "If I was you, Babe, I'd start running," he warned laughing.

Stephanie dropped it and dashed around the breakfast bar heading into the sitting area.

Ranger turned down the cooking temperature of their dinner since it would be a while before they ate and ran after Stephanie. She ran around the sofa and behind the lounge chairs in front of the glass. Ranger trapped her and she dodged side to side trying to make her escaped.

"Babe, you know what happens when the 'Burg' girl teases me?" He asked with his hands on his knees bent down watching in front of the chairs.

Stephanie raised a finger to her chin like she was thinking. "Something big, long, and Cuban sort of like an all-day lollipop because it never goes away?"

"You bet." He grabbed her coming around the chair and tossed her over his shoulder. "Only you, Babe."

Koda picked his head up from his contented spot on the sofa watching Stephanie and Ranger disappear into the bedroom. "Here I go again; dinner is going to be a little late!" He laid his head back down letting out a doggie sigh, "Only you, Stephanie and Ranger."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 9_

"Happy Birthday, Ranger," Stephanie whispered in his ear. "I know you're not sleeping." Stephanie crawled back in bed cuddling up to her very own full length Cuban operated warming blanket. He was laying there with a very serene expression on his handsome features. She let Koda back in the bedroom door after Ranger let him out.

An eye brow and eye went up, "Babe. I was just enjoying lying here with you in my birthday present basking in the glow of wake-up birthday sex."

"Well," Stephanie traced his lips with a manicured finger telling him seductively, "I'm glad I could start your birthday just right."

"Only you, Babe."

She reached under the bed setting a small package wrapped in black shiny paper on his stomach..

"What's this?"

"Open it," she encouraged Ranger.

He read the small card attached to the top. "From Babe and Koda."

"Thank you, Babe." He sat up a little seeing their Sheltie happy across the bottom of the bed. "Thank you, Koda."

He pawed the bed, but stayed in his comfortable spot.

He ripped off the black paper and opened a box. He just stared. His fingers went around the edge of the double frame. One side was a picture of Ranger, Stephanie, and Koda sitting on the beach at Point Pleasant when he returned. The other frame was an old postcard of a Cuban resort called 'Rancho San Vincente, Vinales, Cuba. On the mat around the postcard, Stephanie had a variety of vintage Cuban stamps with native birds and plants.

"I didn't know what you get a man who has everything," she said quietly hoping he liked it.

His dark eyes were glued to the frame in his hand and he wiped a tear, "This area where this resort was is where my grandparents were born. I don't know how you knew. I love this and the photograph of us."

"I didn't, but when I saw it on EBAY, I knew I had to have the winning bid. It fit you. Ranger. You are very proud of your Cuban heritage."

His hand cupped her cheek, "I have everything now I could possibly want. I have you."

Koda picked his tri-color, thick haired head up looking at Ranger.

"And a lazy Sheltie," he chuckled when the dog sighed and went back to sleep. "This perfect lake house for us you decorated. I don't need anything else."

She pouted, "I planned on kidnapping you and bringing you here for your birthday, but you just had to be nosy," she told him playfully tapping his nose with a finger, "so all you get is a day at the Washington Crossing's Juice and Jazz Festival," she mocked him still pouting and holding up two tickets from under her bedside lamp.

Stephanie blinked and she was down deep in the mattress, "Sounds perfect," midst a shower of kisses.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a morning of roaming around booths of food, wares, tasting wines, and Jazz music. They shared a fresh apple dumpling with homemade vanilla ice cream from one booth and sampled pizza made on the grill.

Ranger directed them over to a booth where a woman was selling quilts. "Look, Babe."

She began studying the handiwork of the soft quilts hanging up. "These are beautiful."

"Thank you," Alma told them as her name tag from her booth indicated along with 'Quilts', not that you couldn't tell what she was selling. "I do all my own quilting at home instead of sending out my work as a lot of quilters do. Aren't you a sweet little thing," she petted a very accepting Sheltie of the attention.

"Oh, this is my favorite. Look, Ranger," Stephanie said showing him one fabric masterpiece of pale peach, blue, cream, and teal forming a large flower in the center and a checkerboard border of patches of the fabric.

It reminded him of the fabric colors Stephanie used for the seat covers. "We'll take it," handing her the wondrous black credit card. "Can we pick this up later?"

"Sure," Alma told Ranger handing him his card and receipt to sign. "Just give me a name and I'll have this ready in a bag for you later on."

"Stephanie," he said kissing his Babe's hand.

"Ranger, that was a lot of money," Stephanie whispered as they were walking away.

He gave her a damn sexy Cuban smirk, "Babe, what if we get cold in my birthday present?"

"Cold? You're the hot blooded Cuban sex god; we have little chance at that."

"My heat is only for you, Babe."

Lunch was under a tree off from the stone patio where 'Herbie's Jazz Band' were playing very contemporary versions of some Frank Sinatra songs and eating Philly cheese steaks grilled from a food booth.

Movement in the people caught his eye for what could have been Moses parting the crowds and flustered expressions on some women. Both Stephanie and Ranger stopped in a mid-chew as Lester in a navy sport coat, white sailing cap and pants with a red scarf tied at his neck and Bobby is wearing khaki pants with a blue and white striped button shirt with a white sweater draped over his broad shoulders stepped through the people.

"What are you?" Ranger could barely choke out the words. Koda was hiding partially behind Ranger.

"We're going yachting, My Good Man," Lester said with a bad Boston accent and tight jaws. He took a pipe out of his pocket posing with it between his lips.

Sailor Bobby added, "We may start our own yachting club."

Ranger gave Stephanie a bewildered expression and glanced down at Koda hiding his head under his paws turning back to 'Popeye' and his first mate, "You look gay."

"We're yachtsman," Lester replied from his stiff posture, "but we need the key to the yacht that is docked in the harbor."

"It's a pontoon boat in a lake!"

Stephanie dug a key out of her purse. She couldn't help the case of giggles her friends were giving her. "The boat key is inside the cupboard near the refrigerator on the first shelf."

"Got it," Lester said taking it. "Well, First Mate Robert, let's head to the schooner and chart a course."

"Where are we sailing to, Captain Lester?" Bobby asked ready for their voyage.

"Hmmmm, let's see," the Rangeman looked around. "Where can we go?" He spotted some horses in a field. "Let's sail to the Kentucky Derby. _**If Jack Nicholas can win the Masters at age 46, I can win the Kentucky Derby at 54**_."

Bobby corrected him, "You're 32, Captain."

"I know but that sounded better." He and Bobby turned tightly on their heels giving a "Ta Ta, My Good Man."

Stephanie called after them, "Happy sailing."

Ranger was shaking his head chuckling, "Do you think we should have let them know the Kentucky Derby was three months ago and they basically can't sail from here to there unless the make it to the Delaware River, sail down the Atlantic Ocean around Florida, up the Mississippi River, and into the Ohio River in a slow pontoon boat."

"Ranger, why burst their bubble," Stephanie giggled. "I'm hoping they weren't thinking of entering the boat in the race against the horses."

Wiping his eyes, "Maybe Santos got it confused and meant the 'America's Cup' sailing race."

They looked at each other saying at the same time, "More wine."

They watched the two sailor attired men disappear in the festival crowd going the way they came. "Babe, I think I need to change the employee benefits. Along with the required annual physical, I may require a mental health evaluation. I think those two have lost it."

"Ranger, do you really want to know what goes on in the minds of Bobby and Lester?" Stephanie questioned.

It sunk in and he shook his head, "No, come to think of it. I don't want to know because the professionals may discover there is nothing up there. This is a case of 'I don't need to know' for my mental health."

Stephanie was still laughing, "Think of it like this, Ranger, _**people take different roads seeking fulfillment and happiness. Just because they are not on your road doesn't mean they've gotten lost. **_Bobby and Lester just have detoured from reality."

"Babe, they qualify for your friend Mooner's Space Academy," he smirked shaking his loose hair. "Idiots."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Coming through the small lake house, Stephanie, Ranger, and Koda found no evidence of the two sailors. He unlocked the back door holding it open for Stephanie. The black loungers, unopened cases of beer, duffels, and other things from Ranger's Bad Ass pick-up truck were sitting on the deck to come inside. Koda ran out before her and gave a 'Woof!' The blue and white pontoon was going across the lake. Music was blaring and there was a sign on the top of the awning over the steering wheel and seats 'RANGEMAN PARTY BOAT'. Dead astern in a big inner tube was Captain Lester with his white cap skimming the water as fast as the leisure boat would go. From the sound it stopped and a moment later started again coming across basically the same course, but now Bobby was lounging in the inner tube.

Ranger and Stephanie were cracking up.

"Maybe in their minds, Ranger, they're going faster."

"Or," he said bent over laughing, "at the Kentucky Derby. I wonder who came in first."

The pontoon boat came cruising back over the water with Bobby at the helm again and they watched Lester lose his balance off the inner tube and fall in the lake.

"Ranger, those are your foster children and they aren't even drinking yet," she teased.

His eyebrow was up looking at her, "How could I be so lucky?"

"Only you, Ranger."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Only You, Baby**_

_Part 10_

With the help of his friends after the seafaring adventures and birthday pizza, they carried the loungers up to the balcony after Stephanie rolled out the checked area rug of peaches, greens, and blues. It had a black border along the four sides. Each black lounger folded down into a double bed so there was additional sleeping. There was a yearly fall festival at Washington's Crossing which the Boy Scouts participated in so Mary Lou, Lenny, and the boys were going to stay with them. The girls were going to hit the crafts booths; it was already in the works. Ranger put together the two stands which had wire baskets in them for storage and to be end tables for lamps. Blankets, sheets, and pillows after Bobby and Lester were up in the morning would be folded into the big wicker chest.

His friends consumed some beer but Ranger figured under the legal limits so there was no singing of off-key country songs tonight, but they were studying an atlas as how they could get to the Kentucky Derby by next year. Ranger and Stephanie didn't want to know. They were assigned the powder room so they didn't come through the bedroom.

He was rethinking letting Bobby and Lester stay overnight. Stephanie and Ranger just get into bed and hear Lester call out, "Ranger, do you have a night light. I don't want to fall in the middle of the night."

Stephanie indicated where a flashlight was in the kitchen. "Santos," he yelled up, "catch," tossing the flashlight up. "Go to sleep."

He just reached the bed. "Night, Foster Dad" "Night, Beautiful." "Night, Bobby." "Night, Lester" "Night, John Boy." "Night, Mary Ellen." "Night, Ritchie." "Night, Fonzi."

Stephanie was giggling in bed. Ranger yells out the bedroom door before settling down again., "Listen, You Two, this is not the 'Waltons'!"

"Fonzi and Richie are from 'Happy Days'. They lived with the Cunnighams, Ranger!"

"I don't fucking care if you pushed them out your ass! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Ouch! That would hurt."

It was quiet as he settled next to Stephanie. "Babe," Ranger whispered to her and his hands were roaming under her Rangeman shirt.

"Ranger, can I have a drink?"

"Ranger, it's dark out here."

"Ranger, I'm cold."

"Ranger, I can't sleep in strange places. Can I sleep with you?"

"Ranger, I got to go potty."

"I'm going to shoot them," he muttered. "I think I preferred the drunken singing because they went to sleep after it."

"Ranger, can I have a bedtime snack?"

"NO!" he yelled back. "Go to sleep, You Idiots!"

"Ah, Ranger!"

"GO TO SLEEP NOW! I'LL SEND YOU ON A ONE-WAY TRIP TO GREENLAND!"

"Ranger, can we take the Rangerman Party Boat there?"

"Yes, Santos! Why don't you leave tomorrow?"

"OK, Ranger. We need to get some sleep for our trip then. Good Night!"

"Idiots! I'm rethinking that mental health evaluation thing, Babe, for myself because I have to deal with them," he said settling down next to Stephanie and lost track of the number times he got into bed.

She whispered in is ear, "Before, you check yourself in, can I have a Ranger induced orgasm?"

"Only you, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger stomped up the stairs to the balcony, "Aren't the two of you ready to leave yet?"

Bobby and Lester looked at each other questioningly watching Ranger fluffing the throw pillows and returning the one lounger to an upright position. They sat there tying their shoes after having eggs, toast, and grilled Canadian bacon for breakfast, each sending the other a mental message. "Drag you feet." Something was up for their Bad Ass friend to be fluffing pillows."

"We're getting there." Lester asked, "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing," he said abruptly folding a blanket and closing the lid of the storage chest. He made sure the small TV was centered on the wire stand and the lampshades were straight.

Bobby reached into his back pocket, "My wallet is gone."

"Find it," Ranger ordered picking up the sheets and pillowcases that Stephanie wanted to wash after the 'foster children' departed.

"What's up?" Lester mouthed to Bobby.

His partner shrugged his shoulders. They heard a knock at the door and Ranger went running from the powder room-utility room where the stackable washer and dryer were. Koda let out a "Woof, Woof!"

The two Rangemen were peeking over the railing.

"Come in," Ranger said.

"Happy Birthday, Carlos!" They recognized his mother's voice. They looked at each other. "Oh, he's in trouble!" Bobby and Lester snickered. They weren't leaving. They were going to have front row seats to watch Ranger squirm knowing his parents have never met Stephanie and he invited them here without telling her.

"Thank you, Momma. Did you have any trouble finding us, Poppa?" Ranger asked taking a box from his mother.

"Your directions were easy to follow, Son."

"Carlos, you are in the boonies."

"Trenton is only 20 minutes away. We like it because it's close, but more importantly quiet."

"Ranger, did I hear voices?" Stephanie came of the bedroom in shorts and a tank with wet hair fresh from a shower. She stopped dead seeing the tall man and shorter woman who both resembled Ranger standing between the kitchen and dining areas.

"Babe, my parents came to visit for my birthday."

"Washington's Crossing is the gateway to Newark?"

"Babe."

"SMACK!" The small woman slapped his jean clad ass with a wooden spoon she found on the breakfast bar.

"Ow!" Ranger let out with a hand rubbing his shorts.

"That's for not telling this wonderful girl you invited your Momma and Poppa to visit and having a dog."

Stephanie stomped over and socked him in the shoulder with a fist. "Ranger!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder "It's my birthday. I shouldn't get beat up!"

"I'll do worse to you! _**God could not be everywhere and therefore he made mothers**_ to keep their children in line. Your father will take you out to the woodshed!" Mrs. Manoso shook a finger at him then turned to Stephanie sweetly saying, "Hello, Stephanie, I'm Sancha Manoso and this is my husband, Tonio. Why is such a beautiful girl with this son of mine?"

"We don't have a woodshed," Ranger mumbled.

"I don't know," Stephanie said giving Ranger mean eyes. "Come in and make yourself at home. This is Koda," petting her Sheltie. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, we're fine. You're so beautiful," Sancha couldn't stop herself and hugged Stephanie.

"Thank you for coming. I hope it wasn't too much of a drive."

Mr. Manoso hugged Stephanie after his wife, "No, it was a beautiful morning for a drive and the directions our son provided were easy to follow. My, what a view," Tonio remarked seeing the lake outside.

"Hello, Boys," Sancha looked up at Lester and Bobby smiling from ear to ear, "what are you doing up there?"

"Well," Lester announced, "we were being rushed out of here by a certain someone," he pointed to Ranger along with Bobby, "but I think we'll stay for the entertainment."

"It's not everyday Ranger gets his butt beat," Bobby added.

Ranger gave them that 'shaking in the boots' glare. "Don't you have a boat to catch?"

The Merry Men looked at each other, "No."

"Guys, will you show Ranger's parents the lake while I get his help a moment," Stephanie asked very sweetly.

"Sure, Beautiful," Lester said as he and Bobby came down to hug his mother and shake his father's hand. "You're in trouble," Lester sang.

"Come with me, Ranger," Stephanie grabbed his T-shirt leading him into the bedroom saying "Babe, I love you."

"That's not going to help you!" She shut the bedroom door and had her hands on her hips. "How can you do that to me, Ranger? I don't even have four coats of mascara on for confidence to meet your mother!"

He said meekly, "Babe, you're beautiful all the time. I thought by meeting my parents here you wouldn't be nervous. We're relaxed here. I sort of screwed up?"

"Screwed up!" Stephanie shrieked waving her hands. "How does the pontoon boat sound for sleeping?" She punched Ranger's arm again.

"You're hurting me. I went about this the wrong way," he admitted looking down.

She put a hand to her ear. "You were wrong? Did I hear that?"

"I was wrong," he said louder. "I should have asked you. I love you, Babe."

There was another knock at the front door. "Now who, Ranger?"

He opened the bedroom door avoiding the punch she was throwing. "Hi, come in. Babe, we have more company. Your parents dropped in!"

"Ranger, you invited us," Frank said. "Happy Birthday."

Stephanie hurried up and put on a couple coats of mascara before greeting her parents. 'What a surprise! Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom," she hugged her parents. She turned around and used a foot to kick Ranger in the ass.

"It's Ranger's birthday so I baked a pineapple upside down cake with mango, the Cuban fruit. I also made some potato salad, shredded roast beef," she explained plugging in her crock pot, "and bought fresh buns. I didn't know what you have out here in the boonies."

""That's what I said. This is like the boonies. We don't have anything like this in Newark. I'm Sancha Manoso."

Mrs. Plum shook her hand. "I'm Ellen Plum, Stephanie's mother. This is my husband, Frank."

"Tonio Manoso," Mr. Manoso introduced himself.

"OW!" Ranger let out when his mother smacked him with the wooden spoon again.

"I bet you never told Stephanie you invited her parents either."

Ranger stepped away from all the women to a safe spot, "Momma, Poppa, Frank, and Ellen, this is our lake house that Stephanie leased for my birthday and she decorated it for me. Isn't it wonderful?" he said changing the subject.

"Yes, it is, Carlos, but Mrs. Sanchez's son would have asked his girlfriend to meet his Momma," Sancha told her son.

"Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter," Ellen said "would have told her mother it was her boyfriend's birthday and not have to find out from the boyfriend."

"Babe, why don't we pack the cooler and take our parent's on a boat ride," Ranger spoke up.

"So they can witness you going overboard, Ranger!"

"I love you, Babe."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Ranger as he got the cooler.

Lester was rubbing his hands together, "This is going to be a fun ride on the Disney cruise ship!"

Ranger snapped, "It's a pontoon boat, Santos!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger carried Stephanie on the pontoon boat whispering "I love you, Babe," in her ear and she glared at him. Bobby and Lester untied the lines and hopped on the 'Rangeman Party Boat' before Ranger could pull away from the dock without them. Koda was barking at the ducks. So much for a quiet boat ride.

Stephanie couldn't help laughing sitting with Ranger's mother and hers; he was blowing kisses at her. Sancha and Ellen were comparing their neighbor's children.

"Well, Mrs. Sanchez's son would have let his mother meet his girlfriend before she was whisked off on a boat across the state."

"Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter would have told her mother she had a secret hideaway with a boat where she was shacking up with her boyfriend."

"Mrs. Sanchez's son would have saved his money before he bought a boat and made his intentions known at least putting a ring on his girlfriend's finger before they lived together."

Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter would have said 'yes' to that ring before she moved in with her boyfriend."

Stephanie was looking at Ranger as they listened to the conversation of their mothers and heard a theme there. He had Frank take the wheel of the pontoon boat coming over to Sancha Manoso and Ellen Plum.

"Well," he bent down, "would that wimp son, Claudio, of Mrs. Sanchez's have bought a diamond ring bigger than this?" He opened his palm showing a dazzling, perfect diamond sparkling in the sunlight.

"And, would Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter accepted a diamond ring like this?" asking

Stephanie's mother holding up the ring.

"Hell, yes! Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter is not that stupid!" Ellen stuttered at the large diamond bigger than anything she ever seen.

Ranger knelt in front of Stephanie; he brought her left hand to his lips kissing it slipping the ring on her finger. "_**Today I had a thought**_."

Stephanie nudged Ranger with an elbow teasing him, "Only one thought, Ranger?"

"Mrs. Sanchez's son has to have more than one thought in a day, Carlos. He works at an auto parts store as the assistant to the assistant manager. How can you run a business with offices along the East Coast like that?" Sancha Manoso asked.

The arms folded across his chest trying to intimidate his Cuban mother, "I am not finished."

"Mrs. Sanchez's son would never use that tone with her, Carlos."

Ranger huffed and uncrossed his arms relaxing his posture, "May I continue, Momma?"

"That's better, Carlos. Mrs. Sanchez's son has good manners."

"Claudio is a wimp."

"But, he is a wimp with good manners though."

Ranger gave an eye roll turning back to Stephanie who was giggling because his mother was making her Cuban Bad Ass look like a wimp, "As I was saying, Babe, before I was made aware of my bad manners. My first thought every morning is '_**What if I…What if**_ _**I never met you?**_" he stammered on his words cupping her face in his rough hands. "I cannot fathom that thought nor can I imagine my life without you. _**Some people are settling down, some people are settling, and some people refuse to settle for**_ _**anything less than butterflies. **_You are my perfect, magical butterfly that I want to fly beside through our life together. Please, will you marry me, Stephanie Michelle Plum?"

Stephanie stared in those endless dark eyes. Their relationship was so easy and so right she knew, and she had no doubts, well, except for Ranger not telling her he invited their parents. "Yes!" she answered wrapping her arms tightly around Ranger's neck.

He was spinning them around in the middle of the boat kissing her deeply. He felt Stephanie's lips upturn against his. "What does Mrs. Sanchez's son look like?"

"Babe!" Ranger nipped her neck leaving a small mark, "You're mine!"

If it wasn't bad enough to listen to the babbling mothers there were babbling sailors on board.

"I always thought a wedding at sea was a nice touch," Lester said. "This could be the 'Love Boat'. I'll be Ted Knight from 'Caddy Shack', the captain of the cruise ship. We'll put up garlands of wedding flowers." He was sweeping his arms out as if he saw it. He was confusing as TV show with a movie but no told Lester that.

"Who's he then?" Ranger asked nodding in Bobby's direction. "The gopher or Carl?"

Bobby answered with "I don't golf." Well, that left one choice to Ranger's question.

"It will be a wonderful wedding on the ocean blue," Lester continued, "on our party liner cruising to the Kentucky Derby and maybe a stop in Vegas.

"It's a pontoon boat!" Ranger told his friend for the hundredth time. "And mine!"

"Cruise ship, yacht, party liner, pontoon boat, same difference. This just needs to get a faster motor."

The Cuban Bad Ass was ready to toss them off the 'Rangeman Party Boat'.

"Oh, that was lovely! Mrs. Sanchez's son could never have made such a romantic proposal," Sancha Manoso said to Ellen Plum wiping her eyes.

"Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter would have been lucky to get a proposal in a fortune cookie as nice as that."

"Mrs. Sanchez's son would go along with his fiancée's request for a church wedding."

"Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter would want a big church wedding. Maybe even checking the Pope's schedule."

Ranger and Stephanie were still locked with their arms around each other as their mother's discussed wedding plans.. "Babe, want to elope?"

"Ranger, think if we got Mrs. Sanchez's son and Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter to stand in for us they would know?"

He looked at the mothers involved in conversation about a wedding, "No, Babe, as long as someone gets married I don't think they'll care."

"Only us, Ranger."

"Only us, Babe."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Part 11_

"So, what changed your mind about marriage?" Stephanie asked on the lounger in the balcony. Ranger's parents were spending the night so they did not have the long drive back to Newark. The engaged couple gave up the bedroom and they were on the black loungers. One for him and one for her, it was Ranger's punishment for not telling Stephanie he invited their parents. The Plums and the foster children drove back to Trenton. Lester wanted to sail back, but the pontoon boat needs to get to the Delaware River. It was a case of 'you can't get to there from here'.

"If Mrs. Sanchez's son could get married, so could I," Ranger gave a wolf grin with his response.

A toss pillow went flying across at him.

"Babe, I'll come over there and I'll show you why I want to get married?"

"Tell me from over there," Stephanie pointed to the Ranger on his folded down bed.

"Babe."

"Tell me."

"Because I love you and I don't want to spend a minute without you. I read in a book '_**Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose.**_' I want our life to be filled with lasting memories every day we are together. Why did you say 'Yes', Babe?"

"Well, Mrs. Lipnicki's daughter would have said 'Yes'," Stephanie teased resting her head in her palm laying the width of the area rug away from Ranger. "I love you. _**The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief – But the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love. **__I know I've never loved any man as I love you. I've always been afraid to put my entire heart at risk, but you never knowing that if something ever happened made my heart ache. I want you to know everyday."_

"Babe, I'm coming over and I'll show you how much," Ranger told Stephanie slithering off his lounger towards her. "Ow!"

"Carlos, there will be none of that Cuban hanky panky. Your Momma is in the house," she told her son shaking the infamous wooden spoon. "Save it for your wedding night!"

"This will be a very short engagement," he muttered standing up rubbing his ass through his silk boxers. "Cut that out. My ass is sore!"

"Well, Mrs. Sanchez's son would keep it zipped up until his wedding night."

"He's a wimp!" Ranger shot Stephanie an eyebrow because she was giggling.

"Now, get down stairs. Your father is waiting to have the talk. I'll sleep up here with Stephanie. We can have girl talk before bed and that way I know you won't be using Cuban charm on her."

Ranger towered over Sancha Manoso, "I'm not sleeping downstairs! My fiancée is up here and I don't need to have the birds and bees talk with my father."

"Not that talk!" She smacked his leg with her utensil. "I think you have that figured out. The Cuban marriage talk so he can explain the secrets of a happy marriage."

"Momma, I was married before."

"And look how well that went, Carlos. Mrs. Sanchez's son would have had the talk already. He's not divorced."

"Mr. Sanchez went to get a loaf of bread and never came back."

"Well, I'm sure Mrs. Sanchez had the talk with him or at least he heard it from Dr. Phil so he will be prepared for marriage."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend because he's a wimp!"

"Mrs. Sanchez hasn't met the right one yet," his mother concluded. "Now go downstairs. Your father is waiting," Sancha ordered pointing the wooden spoon towards the steps.

Ranger watched his mother a moment. "Babe," he leaned down kissing Stephanie and stomped down the steps mumbling "Mothers! Why did I even call?" He slammed the bedroom door. Tonio Manoso was sitting up in bed when Ranger went around to the empty side of the bed and threw himself down.

"I'm here!" He stretched out with crossed arms. "What's the big secret to a happy Cuban marriage that you need to tell me?"

Mr. Manoso was chuckling. His wife went upstairs with the intention of torturing their son and she succeeded. "Hide the wooden spoons. It saves from having a sore ass."

"That's it!" Ranger sat up with an agitated expression. He wanted to send somebody somewhere. "I'm sleeping down here with my father and not my Babe over a wooden spoon! Oh, she's good!"

"Yeah!" Tonio nodded. "I can tell you the obvious to love each other, be honest, and treat each other with respect, but the two of you do that now, except when you're too afraid to tell her you invited your parents to meet her. To avoid the wooden spoons hide them. As a wedding present, she is planning on giving Stephanie a big one."

Sancha Manoso was giggling along with Stephanie.

"I've never seen Carlos or Ranger cave like that," Stephanie laughed.

"Well. it's the power of a mother over her children even if he thinks he's too much of a Cuban Macho guy, but he can't stand up to the sting of a wooden spoon. I'm getting you a really big one for a wedding present."

"Thank you, but your son is the sweetest man I know."

"Well, this will keep him that way," she was circling the wooden spoon in the air. "It does my heart good to see my youngest son happy and you do that for him, Stephanie."

"I've never met anyone like him. You and Tonio raised a wonderful son, Sancha. I don't cook much so I don't know how much use I'll give your wedding present. _**The only thing I've ever successfully made in the kitchen is a mess; and several small fires."**_

"Can my son dial the telephone?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Well, then I don't expect you and he will go hungry and there's Ella. I'll come to Trenton sometime he's out of town and I'll teach to make a few simple Cuban dishes."

"I'd like that and his fire insurance is up-to-date," Stephanie agreed.

Ranger called out low, "Babe."

"Ranger?" Stephanie leaned over the railing.

"Babe, is Momma asleep?"

Sancha Manoso popped up next to her future daughter-in-law, "No, and you are staying down there," she told her son waving the wooden spoon. "I'll use this on you!"

"Momma! Poppa misses you. I would like to tell My Woman 'Good Night'," he started up the steps keeping his eye on his mother's hand and distance between them.

"Absence will make his heart grow fonder," Mrs. Manoso answered him. "Go spend time with your father."

Ranger huffed at her. Stephanie met him down on the fourth step, "Good Night, Ranger."

"Good Night, Babe."

They were staring at each other. "I don't want to sleep with my father," he mumbled. "I want my Babe."

Stephanie giggled, "Your mother has the wooden spoon," seeing Sancha shaking it at her son.

"Yeah. I wonder how I can get it off her and save my ass."

"I heard that!" Sancha had that mean mother appearance. "Now tell your fiancée "Good Night' and your father will tuck you in."

He stomped a foot and shook his fists, "Ugh!" Wrapped in his arms, Ranger gave Stephanie a very thorough kiss. "Babe."

"You better go to bed, Ranger," Stephanie gave him one last quick kiss, and then pushed herself off his chest.

He gave one last look at the wooden spoon in his mother's hand, "Fine." He kissed her quickly again turning back down the steps. "I'm thirty-one and my mother is chasing me to bed," he grumbled the entire way down the steps.

Teasing her unhappy man, "Only you, Ranger."


	12. Chapter 12

_Just borrowing from JE. Response to the Perfectly Plum and Babe Squad Challenges._

Only You, Babe

_Chapter 12_

"Ranger, I'll be fine. Koda will be with me. It's not like we're on an isolated lake, there are a few other lake houses nearby. Koda and I will pick you in Philadelphia. You just need to get on the plane in Boston."

"Babe."

Ranger had been up in Boston handling the contract renewals of a few of the biggest clients in the office and interviewing some potential employees. The manager hired a couple of men a few months ago and they didn't fit in with Ranger's employee ideal. Both were arrested for beating up a clown at a birthday party. The employees were brothers attending a niece's party, they did not like the balloon forms Bongo made saying it was them with their overdeveloped bodies and no necks. He was jumped before he could drive away in his Balloon-mobile.

The boy scouts were participating in a survival over-night summer camp so Stephanie and Mary Lou were driving her three sons to Washington's Crossing Park on Wednesday morning. They were going to the Lake House to drop off Koda because they enrolled in a glass blowing class at a local studio between Titusville and Lambertville. After the class, they were staying at the small house overnight. Lenny was driving from Trenton Thursday afternoon taking a couple of days off picking up his family and heading near the Pocono's to visit an aunt. There was a family picnic at her farmette on Saturday. Instead of driving back to Trenton with Koda, Stephanie and the dog were sleeping at the lake, and then picking up Ranger on Friday at the airport. Mr. Macho was flexing his wings.

"Ranger, I'm a big girl."

"You're my woman and fiancée!"

Stephanie could hear the clenched jaw over the phone. "Concentrate on what you need to in Boston and we'll see you on Friday. We have to leave early tomorrow morning to get the boys and their equipment to Washington's Crossing. I love you, Ranger."

"I love you, too, Babe. This isn't over."

"Good Night, Ranger."

He grumbled, "Nite, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They grilled hamburgers, ate homemade mint chip ice cream from the small soda shop, and drank beer for dinner. Stephanie and Mary Lou then had a slumber party Wednesday night giving each other manicures and drinking more beer. They both enjoyed the glass blowing and the colorful ball ornaments they made were hanging in the windows. Next, they signed up for a pottery wheel class in a few weeks having so much fun and Stephanie imagined Ranger helping her mold the clay with his big warm mocha latte hands. The instructor had fruit, cheese, and drinks during the session and Stephanie purchased a hand blown bowl for their lake house.

Ranger was furiously working out details with his clients and had a couple of evening interviews scheduled. He intended to finish in Boston and be at Washington's Crossing Thursday night sleeping next to Stephanie and the dog using his feet for a pillow.

After Mary Lou and her family left, Stephanie went grocery shopping and ordered herself a pizza. Lenny and the boys loved the small house and pontoon boat excited to spend a future weekend with Stephanie, Ranger, and Koda. The groceries were put away and Stephanie was just about to get a slice of pizza taking a plate off the shelf when the Sheltie began barking loudly. She went to the back door, but there were no squirrels running about in the grass. She did hear a faint buzzing. Koda went out the door in a flash directly down to the dock. The buzzing noise was louder and seemed to be above her. There was a small airplane circling the lake. She noticed a few people were looking up at it along the lake. Koda kept on barking on the dock by the pontoon boat. The next thing Stephanie witnessed was someone jumping out of the plane.

"Oh my! She watched in fascination as the red and white parachute opened and the person was drifting over the lake towards the sandy beach at one end of the lake.

"Now who would crazy enough to do something like that?"

A thought registered in her brain, she started running down to the dock taking the path around the lake. Koda was beside her. "Woof!"

"Ranger!" "Ranger!"

The jumper glided just over the water's edge and touched down in the sand never falling. His vest attached to the mess of a parachute in the water was coming off and the figure was in a very molded to the body flight suit. The goggles slipped over his head and she could see the ponytail swishing from the slight breeze. There was the flash of white in that Cuban skin. "Babe."

The people were clapping at the jumper and his perfect landing.

Stephanie punched him in the shoulder. He waved saying "Thank you," and petting Koda, who jumped up.

"Are you insane? You scared me!"

"Babe, I've done this hundreds of times."

"But here? What made you do that?" Stephanie's fear was causing her hands to go in every direction as she yelled. "What if something happened to you before we could say 'I Do'?"

His arms went around Stephanie and he felt the wetness on his neck. "I finished up in Boston and all the flights were booked. I turned in my ticket and contacted a friend I have with a plane and he dropped me off," Ranger told her and couldn't hold back the laugh.

"You're crazy!"

"About my Babe. I missed you and kept thinking about all the things I was going to do to you when we were in bed."

"Really?" Her blue eyes had a mischievous glint.

"Oh yeah! Think of it like this in the words of Julius Caesar '_**I came, I saw, I conquered**_' and I plan on making you come a lot. In fact, you'll be screaming my name."

"You think that will get you out of this?"

He nodded with a wolf grin.

"And!"

"And?" The eyebrow went up waiting for Stephanie to continue.

"Tomorrow night at the open air stage in Washington's Crossing, we pack a picnic and watch 'Seusical the Musical' the local summer theater group is performing. You scared me!"

Ranger's eyes narrowed studying Stephanie, slowly the corners of his mouth curled. "Anything for you, Babe."

He slipped off a backpack and rolled up the parachute.

"What's in here?" Stephanie asked taking it from him.

"My laptop and some files."

Stephanie stared at Ranger, "What if you landed in the water?"

"Waterproof," Ranger said simply taking her hand as they walked along the path.

"Did it hurt landing like that?" Stephanie was concerned Ranger was hurt.

Ranger shrugged, "A little on impact, but _**pain builds**_ _**character**_. Anything for dinner?"

"I just came back with groceries and a pizza."

He gave that shit-ass grin again, "Perfect timing."

"You're Batman. Perfect landing. Perfect timing," Stephanie mocked him shaking her head as she spoke.

He stopped dropping the parachute so he could wrap Stephanie in his arms. "I trained to be the best, but one thing is perfectly, 100%, absolutely, positively certain, my love for you. That is as perfect as perfect can be."

"You jumped out of a plane to tell me the sweetest thing ever?" Stephanie sniffled.

"Yep."

"That's crazy, but I like it."

"For only you, Babe."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Only You, Babe**_

_**Part 13**_

Prisms of light from the afternoon sun were making patterned designs the tile that Ranger was watching. "I really like the ornaments from your glass blowing glass," he said.

"Quit changing the subject, Ranger."

"Babe, maybe I'll come to your pottery class with you. I bet we could do better recreating that scene from 'Ghost'."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the man across from her while trying to calm herself at that image. Her panties were ruined from the tight flight suit that showed all the ridges despite the clothes underneath it.

Ranger was sitting at the dining table eating his pizza. The smirk on his face was plastered there. Every time Stephanie squinted her eyes at him, it got bigger. She was still slightly upset by his entrance because she didn't want to watch him get hurt. It was spectacular to observe the precision and grace by which he landed, but she wouldn't admit it to Ranger.

"Babe, f**lying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss." **

He had the audacity to laugh.

"Oh, I guess that is the objective of every bird known to mankind," she huffed at his smart ass remark.

"Yeah, look what happened to the Pterodactyls."

"Listen, You Macho Cuban Man, I'm the one who was on the ground watching once I realized it was you! Just remember, _**today's bravado is tomorrow's pain**_ because I have a wooden spoon handy!" Stephanie got up pulling it out of the brown pitcher she kept the cooking utensils in by the cook top and waved it at him. "Don't you ever do that again! Buy an airline ticket or rent a car!"

He looked wary of his Babe and the instrument of pain. "_**Ooooh….that has got to**_ _**hurt**_," he carefully teased.

"We can find out because I'll call your mother!"

"Babe, she hurts!"

"Good!"

"I love you, Babe!"

Her cell phone began to ring. "You've been saved by the bell,' Stephanie told Ranger answering it. "Hello."

"Bombshell, is Ranger there?" Tank asked. "He was having difficulty getting out of Boston and his cell phone is going to voicemail. The GPS indicates he's there."

"Oh, he's here. He DROPPED in a little while ago." Stephanie emphasized the word.

"Dropped?" Next, she heard his booming laugh. "He parachuted in. I wish I could have seen that! Let me talk with the lovebird,"

"Here," Stephanie handed Ranger her phone still able to hear the laughing.

"Yo."

"Showoff," Tank guffawed in his ear attempting to catch his breath. "You two should be joined at the hip."

Getting irritated at his friend, he barked, "Is there a point to this call?"

"No, just checking."

Ranger closed the cell phone.

"You hung up on Tank."

"He wasn't saying anything, only laughing. I have more important things to do," Ranger spoke low and husky eyeing up Stephanie.

She attempted to sprint by him, but never had a chance. He swung her over his shoulder stalking right past the sofa, opened the back door so Koda could go chase the squirrels, and turned around bouncing them down on it.

"Come here," he growled capturing her lips fiercely burrowing down in the sofa. "I didn't want to stay away from you any longer."

Koda was at the door to come in, but seeing the activity going on in the living room ran to chase another squirrel. "Hey, wait for me," the Sheltie barked at his furry friends.

When she finally had the strength return to her mushy body to come up for air, "You sure missed me," a very naked Stephanie giggled in a very naked Ranger's ear.

"Only you, Babe."

Word count 607


	14. Chapter 14

_From the Perfect Plum 'Ice Cream and Salad ' Challenge_

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Chapter 14_

"I have to say, Steph, this has been my best summer. I'm sorry to see it end," Mary Lou told her best friend sitting in a small coffee shop. This was the last of the summer adventure camps her boys were participating in at Washington's Crossing Park. They were hiking to a campsite tonight and having another hike tonight for an 'Owl Prowl' to discover the night birds and animals that roamed in the woods after dark. To alleviate her fears, Lenny took the next two days off from his family's heating and air conditioning business to tramp around with their sons. Mary Lou didn't want them to get lost in the dark. They were promised a pontoon ride after they were picked up tomorrow morning at Mellow Lake. In a short while, she and Stephanie had their wheel-thrown pottery class.

Stephanie agreed, "Me, too! We've had fun shopping and enjoying our time together. It's nice to be away from Trenton and I'm very sure Ranger has enjoyed it." She giggled thinking about all the Cuban induced orgasms a very relaxed Ranger was giving her.

"I can tell! Look at that rock on your finger!"

Glancing down, there was the perfect Marquis diamond on her finger glistening in the morning sun shining through the café window. "It is quite perfect, but then Ranger does do everything perfect," she sighed with the look of love all over her face.

"I wish I could have seen him parachute in just to be with you. That's romantic," Mary Lou sighed this time, "but, don't ever tell Lenny this. I can't wait for one of the boys to clog up a drain with something. I love to stand there watching Lenny with the plunger. His biceps are tight, there's the up and down motion, and I can tell his ass cheeks are clenching just a little!" Stephanie's girlfriend was fanning herself with both hands. "Occupy the boys for a few minutes; I'm jumping his bones when they get there! We need sex!"

"How about some shopping instead now?"

"That's almost as good. I'll pick up some of those dark chocolate bon bons with the gooey caramel in them along the way at the candy store. Those will help."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Just by Ranger's demeanor, all of Rangeman knew Stephanie wasn't in the building. He was more gruff than usual and his patience was out the window. Lester had to push his buttons and Ranger went for his throat but Santos ducked into the stairway avoiding his boss.

He shut down his laptop after lunch; Koda was with him at Haywood and was in his exercise yard for awhile before Ranger came down from 7 in shorts, baggy T-shirt, sneakers on his feet, and thermal bag from Ella with provisions.

"Where you going?" Tank asked but he knew Ranger was heading to Washington's Cross when the big man stepped on the elevator.

"The lake."

"I thought you were leaving later."

The elevator opened in the lobby and Ranger put his head out of it. "Koda!"

They could hear the doggie door swinging and next the Sheltie jumped on giving a 'Yip'.

"I'm going to pottery class," Ranger said stepping off the elevator and beeped his Porsche open.

The elevator doors opened up. "What?" Tank's head yelled from the opening.

"I'm going to pottery class. Watch 'Ghost'," Ranger repeated as he pulled out of the garage.

Tank stood there for a moment in the Rangeman garage. He shook his head and muttered getting back on, "Lula better not even think of it. Love has turned his brain to mush. Pottery class, my ass."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was getting comfortable at the pottery wheel. There were five all together in the class with Stephanie and Mary Lou, two woman closer to her mother's age and one about Grandma Mazur's. Claudia the instructor was passing out the clay to her students when she almost dropped Stephanie's on her foot.

"Babe," Ranger whispered slipping behind Stephanie on the stool.

"What are you doing here?"

She could feel him grinning behind her, "Remember 'Ghost'." At that second her panties were ruined.

"He's not leaving is he?" Claudia asked. Her heart was doing palpitations.

Stephanie shook her curls and wrinkled her nose, "No."

One of Stephanie's classmates asked if she could have an assistant.

"Babe," he said in her ear.

Warm Cuban hands were on Stephanie's as she tried to concentrate on molding the clay as she spun the pottery wheel but it was difficult with lips on her neck, damp panties, and his muddled fingers on hers. Stephanie was fighting to keep her eyes focused on the clay in front of her, she wanted to close them and give in to the sensations Ranger's lips were causing. His body was tight against hers so it wasn't Stephanie moving with the wheel, it was their movements.

"Look, I did a bowl even though I was distracted."

"It's a perfect bowl, Babe." Ranger told her in a husky voice.

"Well, if I could make three more of these, then I wouldn't have to worry about what that comedian said."

He whispered, "Tell me what he said."

"_**If you have a complete set of salad bowls and they all say Kool Whip on the side, you might be a redneck."**_

His lips stopped and Stephanie could feel his smirk. "You're not a redneck, Babe, but your neck in red."

"You gave me a hickey in pottery class!"

"Only you, Babe, and a few."

At the sinks when they were cleaning up, Mary Lou had a request. "When Lenny makes it to your lake house tomorrow, could you really, really occupy my boys for a while so I can jump my husband's bones? After watching you two, Lenny's putting out." Her friend was fanning herself but it wasn't helping much.

"Sure, Mary Lou," Ranger told her back between his laughing.

Claudia walked over to her students, "That was the hottest pottery class and the kiln isn't turned on yet. I'm thinking of becoming a sex therapist by offering 'Couples Pottery'. Is he coming back for the next class?"

"Only with you, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AT RANGEMAN LATER THAT EVENING:**_

Tank, Bobby, Lester, and a few other Rangeman were in Lester's apartment watching 'Ghost'.

"Ranger's getting some," Tank moaned.

Lester gave a dejected, "Some! I bet they register on a seismograph!"

"Any pottery studios near here?" Bobby was looking around the room of men.

Tank opened his cell phone, "Lula Honey, want to take a pottery class?"

"Who is this?" Lula yelled in his ear. "If this is a crank call, I'm going to sit on you!"

"Lula, Stephanie took a pottery class and Ranger was helping her."

"Batman gettin' messy! Hmmmm, White Girl may be on to something. We could get big and messy, Tankie. I'll shower off my Big Man of Burnin' Love!"

"That's my girl! Sign me up."

"Bobby, maybe we could get a couple of those wheel things and offer pottery on the 'Rangeman Party Boat", Lester suggested with visions of clay covered women taking a dip in the lake to clean off and him drying them off with a soft towel.

"I bet we get some, Captain Lester."

"First Mate Bobby, I see us lucky at sea."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Only You, Babe**_

_**Part 15**_

Ranger couldn't help the chuckles as he ate the scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. Mary Lou was a little exasperated.

"I'm jumping Lenny's bones the minute he gets here," she said eyeing up the sausage link on her fork. "He better like it!" She glanced across the table at the smirking Cuban. "I don't know what makes the chemistry between you two so hot, but God!" Mary Lou was fanning herself. "Watching in pottery class, that would make a monk give up his celibacy that he vowed to take for 100 years walking through the hot desert after 10 minutes! Where is my husband? I'm jumping his bones!"

"I'm sorry, Mare," Stephanie giggled. She experienced her plight first hand from the moment she met Ranger, it was worse after the first kiss they shared; he had that affect on her. All of the panties she owned which were ruined along the way and still are even though they are engaged were proof.

The dishes were barely in the dishwasher when there was a slam of a minivan door. Lenny's hand was up to knock on the front door when Mary Lou opened it and had her husband in a lip lock. "Lenny!"

Eventually, he got out, "Hi, Mary Lou. Miss me?"

"Let me show you the new powder room?" She had his hand dragging him quickly behind her down the small hallway.

The Trenton plumber was confused by the hurry, "Why? It's a powder room."

"Because of pottery class! I have never let my schooling interfere with my education and right know I need sex education!"

Stephanie and Ranger heard the door click looking at each other, and then they remembered the three puzzled boys.

"Hey, Boys, Koda has been looking forward to have someone to play with other than the squirrels," Stephanie told them with the Sheltie wagging his tail and a yellow tennis ball in his mouth. He went running for the backdoor with the three boys following and out they went when it was opened.

They gave a quick glace to the bathroom door busting out laughing. Ranger kissed Stephanie. He was going outside to fill the gas tank on the pontoon boat and she was going to busy herself packing the cooler for a picnic on the lake.

Kenny, Mikey, and Billy were occupied while their parents were 'checking out the ceiling tiles' by loading the beach towels into the storage box on the boat, playing with Koda, and watching the small minnows swim in the water by the dock. Ranger had life vests out for them and made sure the straps were secure on their bodies. The packed cooler was loaded on and Ranger carried Koda onto the pontoon boat since he was pacing on the dock. She reminded each boy of a bathroom visit in the master bath and Stephanie took a seat under the canopy after that task was completed.

The door opened on the deck and from the 'Rangeman Party Boat', Stephanie could see clearly the look of satisfied after-sex glow on her best friend's face. Lenny had a crooked smile and a dazed expression on his face. He stumbled slightly behind the swinging hips of his wife.

Ranger held out a hand to help Mary Lou on the pontoon boat and asked Lenny twice to untie the ropes. His first response was "What ropes?", and then the fog in his brain must have been clearing. He stared down smiling but they didn't think it was the ropes he was impressed with at the moment, and then he moved to release the boat as Ranger started the engine.

The 'Rangeman Party Boat' leisurely glided around the lake even going farther than he and Stephanie had been before. Lenny rode the inner tube with his two younger sons. The females took a turn over the small waves the boat left. Ranger studied a map of the lake and the depth charts. He was steering the boat to a far corner of the lake which there was a small island in the middle of the large inlet. Once the boat was anchored in the water, Ranger cooled off in the water followed by a recovered Lenny. Kenny, Mikey, and Billy discovered shallow pools along the island's edge for catching frogs. Koda doggie paddle beside Stephanie to solid ground, he sniffed around a little, and found the perfect spot beside his mistress in soft grass under a shade tree to stretch out.

"Poor Lenny," Mary Lou told her best friend giggling, "he really thought I wanted to show him the powder room. I think we worked out all the kinks from sleeping in a tent last night."

Stephanie was laughing with her friend, "Nothing was going to stop you."

"I wanted a particular piece of Lenny!"

The girls waded back out to the boat with the once again wet Sheltie while all the boys, big and small, were swimming off the back of the boat. Koda doggie paddled over to Ranger giving the wet Cuban a wet nose. Lunch was waiting when the males dried off. After dinner last night, Stephanie and Mary Lou went shopping for food while Ranger and Koda collected twigs to start the fire in the bigger metal pit Stephanie and Ranger purchased sitting off the deck in the grass.

They bought big Focaccia breads to make loaded sandwiches of turkey, ham, roast beef, and salami topped with cheese, fresh lettuce, tomatoes, and homemade pickles from the deli, a large container of broccoli slaw, sliced apples and pears, grapes, and strawberries. Cold beer and lemonade to drink and finished off with banana bread made from the Deli owner's mother's secret recipe.

"Babe," Ranger nuzzled Stephanie finishing off his second piece of banana bread. "I like these picnics." This gave Ranger an opportunity to really get to know Lenny. They talked about sports because both played football in high school, but he was also a businessman so they had they in common. Stankovic's wasn't on the scale of Rangeman, but the principles were the same. He always liked Lenny from the times he went with Stephanie to their house, but from the afternoon spent with the plumber's family, Ranger could say he really liked the man who was married to his fiancée's best friend.

The pontoon boat docked mid-afternoon and once the cooler and wet towels were unloaded, the boys pleaded with their parents to stay longer. They didn't want to go home just yet and their father did take two days off. He checked with his cousin who was minding the business and nothing major happened that Cliff and Lenny's retired father, who was covering for his son, couldn't handle. Mr. Stankovic told his son to enjoy his family time. With that settled, Lenny, Mary Lou, and the boys would spend the night at Mellow Lake and leave around 9 in the morning making the short drive back to Trenton and he could relieve his father to return to his retirement and building bird houses. Steaks were marinating for dinner, so everything was set.

"This is the cutest little house, Steph," Mary Lou fresh from a shower and in dry shorts and a tank top. "It's close to Trenton, Pennsylvania is a stone's throw away for anything not available in the small towns around here, and yet it's so peaceful. Look at Lenny." Her husband was on the deck in a lounge chair watching his son's play a game of lawn darts smoking a cigar with Stephanie's fiancée. "Even my boys are calmer."

"I really do love this lake house," she told her best friend. "I prefer the beach, but what make's it so special is Ranger really relaxes here. His body forgets its internal alarm clock and sleeps in. He is just Carlos Manoso; the Bad Ass Bounty Hunter is forgotten with each mile we drive away from Trenton. I kinda wish I found this sooner, I would have suggested we live here during the summer once it was just right."

"Why can't we?" Ranger asked leaning sexy against the door frame. "We have everything we need. You made sure of it, Babe. Autumn will be gorgeous here with all the colors. If I push it, I can be in Trenton is less than fifteen."

"Wouldn't that interfere with you doing surveillance work at night? You wouldn't leave Koda and I here alone, you proved that by parachuting in here." Stephanie told him rolling her eyes.

That sexy eyebrow arched and the corners of his mouth went up, "Babe, I employ highly trained men and if the job was that important, we would bunk in the seventh floor until if was complete." Ranger gazed out the wall of glass.

"Could you imagine driving home here after work each day seeing the leaves change and making love in front of the fire?"

"Are you tempting me?" Stephanie teased.

"Maybe. I bet Ella would have dinner ready to bring with us," Ranger enticed Stephanie more to move here if only until the snow came, but he wouldn't mind being snowed in with his Babe.

"With dessert?"

"Only you, Babe."


	16. Chapter 16

Perfectly Plum September Ghostbuster Challenge response.

_**Only You, Babe**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Ranger sat the suitcase he just closed by the door of his, hers, and the dog's apartment, they were going to live at Mellow Lake from late August through the change of colors of autumn. Ranger timed it; he could have them back in Trenton for an emergency in 14 minutes and 42 seconds according to Bad Ass time meaning going above the speed limit just a little. Once they were settled in and developed a daily routine, he hoped with a little Cuban 'sexual' persuasion, Stephanie would extend their living arrangements maybe through Thanksgiving into Christmas, then maybe with a few more orgasms turning it into Spring.

He had a heating man coming on Monday evening to do a check of the oil furnace and also it would need to be filled eventually for the upcoming cooler weather and a load of firewood was being delivered .

Stephanie brought out one that was mostly black clothes for Rangeman during the days. She also packed more casual clothes and some dressy clothes in another. Ella told her to bring their dirty clothes back and she would take care of them, but she was making them dinners to take with them so Stephanie would do their laundry. They went out and bought a full size stackable washer and dryer instead on the smaller apartment size that was at the lake house and a new sectional sofa. The new purchases were to be delivered during the week. She looked at her fiancée, he was smiling silly.

"Why does it seem like we're packing for summer camp?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe, I like your idea of camp," he replied with a sexy arched eyebrow.

The 7th floor apartment door flew open with Lester and Bobby running into the apartment. "Good, we caught you! Ranger, you can't leave yet!" Lester was excited about something. "We have some ideas for your wedding!" Both he and Stephanie noticed a clip board now.

Stephanie asked seeing the Cuban eyebrow arch, "You do?"

"Since we're planning an at sea wedding on the Rangeman party boat."

The fiancées glanced at each other. They hadn't made any wedding plans.

Lester continued not really paying attention to the shocked faces in front of him. "The moment you say 'I Do' we can release a flock of sea gulls with a banner attached to them saying 'Congratulations Carlos and Stephanie."

"And," Bobby spoke up, "we'll need another boat for the orchestra to float along the Rangeman boat."

"We'll have a Rangeman wedding armada!" Lester was quite pleased with that idea. "As an added activity after the ceremony, everyone will get a memento of the day, engraved fishing poles with your names and the date. Everyone can catch their own dinner. Ella will make little seashell cookies to go with the wedding cake."

"The tiered wedding cake," Bobby explained holding up a diagram with a small Pirate ship on top with a man and woman in it, "we think should be chocolate because Bombshell loves chocolate."

"Everybody can dress as Pirates or characters from Popeye," Lester kept going on.

Ranger appeared ready to pounce on his two employees so they disappeared into the flooring. "Are you two CRAZY?" He yelled spurting with disbelief and Cuban hands ready to knock their heads together.

Lester wiped his face, "_**He slimed me.**_ And, no, we're not crazy."

Both Lester and Bobby looked at each other and slipped the black Rangeman work T-shirts over their heads. They had another black one underneath with printing across their muscled chests reading 'RANGEMAN WEDDING PLANNERS'.

"Weddings at sea on the cruise ship are a money maker," the tall Spanish man man said with a broad grin. "And they are in right now."

Ranger stomped a foot, "It's a pontoon boat!"

Koda barked at the sound, "WOOF!"

Stephanie was giggling behind her fiancée at the wedding ideas those two Rangeman crazies came up with.

"I'm taking an Internet course to be an ordained Captain so I can perform marriages through the 'Church of Love and the Holy Ghostbuster. Bobby's going to be a certified First Mate and witness."

"It's in my blood. _**My uncle thought he was St. Jerome,**_" his partner said just as serious.

His brown eyes widened as Ranger stepped right up to his friends, "SO?"

Lester gave a quick going over his clip board. He gave a happy grin saying, "It sounds like you like our ideas. Why don't we take a look at the calendar and pick a date. Hopefully, we not already booked with the Rangeman Party Boat. We'll even give you a discount on our fee."

The Cuban Boss responded by grabbing both by the necks of their T-shirts lifting them just off the floor and stalked over to the open apartment door shoving them out. The door slammed shut and he locked it. "Idiots!" he yelled through it.

"_**I'm gonna get you a nice fruit basket **_for a wedding present," Lester yelled back.

Ranger began picking up all the suitcases. "_**Come on**_, Babe, _**let's run some red lights! **_I'm not staying here any longer with those two asylum escapees roaming about my building. I want to put us 20 minutes away where it is safe and quiet."

Stephanie teased, "_**But the **_foster_** kids love us.**_"

"I love you and I'm going to show you when we get to the lake."

Running for her purse and picking up the garment bag, Stephanie rushed to the door. "Why didn't you say so?" she asked opening it and buzzing for the elevator.

"Only you, Babe."

Koda was wagging his tail happy to leave but thinking, "I guess I'm spending it with the squirrels."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A respose to the October Perfectly Plum Challenge.**_

_**Only You, Babe**_

_Chapter 17_

"Oh, that feels good," Stephanie purred. She was sitting on the new sectional that had been delivered to the lake house. Ranger was rubbing her feet. He worked from the lake today to be there for the delivery of the sofa and heating oil.

Very easily they had settled into a daily routine leaving for Rangeman in the morning, making the 20 minute leisurely drive with Koda, Ella would have breakfast waiting for them on a small café table set up in a corner of his office. After the daily things at Rangeman, instead of quitting at five, unless Ranger was working a surveillance job, he, Stephanie, and Koda were back in the Porsche at 4 with the insulated dinner bag the housekeeper had packed for them. Walking right in the front door, Ranger was stripping off the black Rangeman clothes for comfortable shorts and T-shirt before eating. They would take a leisurely walk around the lake with the Sheltie chasing any small furry animal after the dishes were in the dishwasher and spend the evening on the deck or watching TV. Tank brought Lula to the lake and she thought they were in the 'boonies'. Bat Caves weren't in the boonies; she preferred the lair on Haywood. They did have a good time barbecuing and riding on the pontoon boat.

They had picked a sectional design they liked online, but didn't order it until the fabric swatches came in the mail. It was a major decision. They had brought an extra floor tile back to Trenton and Ella still leftover fabric from the pillows, so they had the sofa colors and pillow fabric lying on top of the floor tile in the apartment. Stephanie and Ranger sat back studying each combination to make the perfect choice. The Merrymen had a good laugh at their boss picking out slipcover fabric, but they got sucked into the decision sitting there looking at the combinations. The winning choice was a beige 'nubby' material with cream and blue threads mixed in resembling a hand woven cloth. It complimented the mottled honey, blue, and beige of the floor tiles and paisley pillows.

Mary Lou asked Stephanie to help her find the perfect birthday present for Lenny. They were all over Lambertville and New Hope. Finally, she found what she didn't know she was looking for; they went into a small gallery of hand carvings finding an owl. Lenny liked owls. The artist carved it out of wood. The 'Barred' owl as he called it was landing on a branch. It was a little out of Mary Lou's price, but the artist decided to have a 'SALE' all of the sudden. When she wasn't looking, Stephanie paid the difference.

From all the walking during their shopping trip and helping to arrange the sectional pieces in the living area, her feet were tired. The sectional came in boxes and had to be put together. Ranger had most of it together when she arrived back at the lake. Together they fitted the slipcovers over the foam pieces and gave a high 'five' when the last section was in place.

"You like this," Ranger gave a sexy eyebrow with his words.

"Mmmmm. _**A friend will go shopping with you, but a best friend will rub your tired feet after shopping. **_Especially, my very 'best friend' that I'm engaged too."

"Always, Babe." He kissed her giving a foot a last squeeze. "Mentioning being engaged, do you have any idea when or where you want to married?

"I know our mothers are calling each other daily on food ideas for the reception and I don't want to take that away from them. I want to keep it simple."

Ranger nodded agreeing with his fiancée, he didn't want their wedding to be a blown-out 'Burg' affair or leaving the 'Rangeman Wedding Planners' to come up with more crazy ideas involving the pontoon boat.

"Do you think our families, our mothers in particular, would be too disappointed if we got married maybe on the sly, and had a big family dinner after you sweep me away on a fabulous honeymoon filled with mornings, noons, and nights of Cuban induced orgasms." Her fingers were walking up a muscled arm.

Ranger began chuckling. "Babe, why don't you tell me what you want to do on a honeymoon? It sounds like we won't be leaving the room much."

"Is that bad?"

Giving a 1000 watt smile, "No. Sounds like a perfect honeymoon."

"Well, since we mentioned our wedding," she said jumping out of her comfortable position and running into the bedroom. Stephanie came back quickly with something in her hand. Opening a brochure, she handed it to Ranger. It was for 'The New Hope Inn' only a few miles away cross the Delaware River in Pennsylvania.

"What about here?" Stephanie pointed to an arbor garden with vines and flowers growing over it. The picture showed small wrought iron tables placed around amongst the flowers and ferns. "Imagine this all lit up with candles and lanterns in the evening. We could have an elegant buffet for our small number of guests and a harpist works there."

"When did you get this idea? It sounds wonderful." Romantic Ranger cupped her beautiful face in his hands. "I want you to have the wedding you dream of at night."

"I think this is it. The food is wonderful. I had a combo sandwich there today with Mary Lou for lunch. The fresh eggs on it tasted like an egg I've never tasted."

"Well, let's go to dinner, Babe."

"That sounds like a plan, Ranger," she teased.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Before leaving the New Hope Inn, a wedding was booked for two weeks. An elegant buffet of Lobster Newburg and Chef sliced Roast Beef was chosen. And, of course, wedding cake. Ranger reserved the entire inn for the weekend. The manager was even letting Koda stay for the wedding since it was in the Arbor and Stephanie and Ranger booked the elegant Fountain View Suite in the Carriage House for their wedding night. The Inn was compensated very well for one Sheltie. There were rooms for Mary Lou, Lenny, and their sons, their parents, Tank and Lula, and of course the 'Rangeman Wedding Planners'. Since it overlooked the Delaware River, they expected the 'foster' children to arrive by pontoon boat if they could get it out of the lake.

"So, Babe, where do you want to spend your sex filled honeymoon," Ranger asked as they enjoyed the evening buffet served by the small resort.

"You'll laugh if I tell you," Stephanie said with innocent blue eyes.

"Babe."

"Niagara Falls."

His dark eyes studied her for a moment seeing she was serious. "Niagara Falls?" He couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"You're trying to laugh at me! Ranger, I know marrying you, we will never be a 'normal' couple," she told him with finger quotes. "We've been very close to it at the lake house."

He nodded. There was the top of the line security all around it. Ranger kept it as hidden as possible not to spoil the peacefulness of the small house, but it was there.

"I just want us to be a newly married couple. We could get a room with the falls view and when we do leave it, we could ride the 'Maid of the Mist' boat to the falls, gamble in the casino, and go to 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not'. I loved that when Mary Lou and I went after high school."

"You're right," he chuckled, "I'd want to see that on my honeymoon. I was thinking of taking off at least two weeks." His eyebrow was up slightly with his negotiating face in place. "We'll start our honeymoon in Niagara Falls, then why don't we stop then for some wine tasting in the Finger Lakes, and end it before coming back to the lake house with a stop in New York City for a Broadway play."

The mischievous expression was on her face and her fingers were tapping his hand. "Does that mean you might get a little tipsy drinking wine and I could have my way with you?"

"Babe, I don't need to be drunk for that. That's anytime."

"I think that's a deal of a honeymoon."

Ranger got quiet wondering if he should mention something. Stephanie knew that look.

"What are you thinking?" Stephanie questioned.

A piece of lettuce was swimming around his plate under Ranger's fork. "We never really talked about children. Do we want any?"

"Tell me your thoughts since you asked first, and then I'll tell you mine."

Ranger brought her hand to his lips. "I know what I've said in the past and I believed I would always be alone, then you stepped into my life, Babe. Nothing was ever the same, including me. I thought Julie would be my only child, but I can't image us not having a child. Part you and part me."

She loved moments like this with Ranger, when the walls were down and his emotions showed. It was something he did more at Mellow Lake. "Having a baby was always a scary thing to me. I could barely take care of myself, but I met a man who believed in me. He will be my husband in a few weeks, and I know will be there if we are lucky enough to have a baby."

"Always, Babe."

There was a leisurely drive back to the small lake house happy in the upcoming plans they made and the future.

As he was unlocking the door, it hit Stephanie. "Ranger, we're getting married!" Excited, Stephanie jumped into his waiting arms.

"Only to you, Babe."

I have a link to the inn on my profile


	18. Chapter 18

_**Only You, Babe**_

_**Chapter 18**_

The reflection in the mirror was of Stephanie in her wedding dress.

"That dress is so simple, it's beauty and elegance." Mary Lou commented pinning a wayward curl up on her best friend.

'It is. When I saw it the day we went dress shopping, I knew this was the one before I tried it on." Stephanie said softly running her fingers on the satin fabric. She chose a simple ivory spaghetti strap halter dress with a beaded crystal band. The only jewelry was the simple pearl drop earrings her mother wore on her wedding day from Edna Mazur. Her brunette curls were pinned up with a few tendrils touching her face and a short off-white veil was tucked under them.

Mary Lou chose a jewel tone smoke blue dress with pin tucks along the neckline.

"You look beautiful," Mary Lou hugged her best friend.

"I can't believe my wedding day is here and I'm marrying Ranger." She took one last one in the mirror. She felt beautiful. "Your turn, Koda."

The sheltie had found a place in front of the window in the late afternoon sun for the early October day. He got up and sat down beside his owner so she could attach with ivory bowtie.

The only question her Cuban fiancée asked was the color of Stephanie's dress which she assumed he would match his tie to her wedding gown. Both mothers were a tad disappointed that Stephanie and Ranger decided to plan their wedding and reception at the New Hope Inn. The elegant rooms helped and the black Rangeman credit cards Ranger gave each mother for the food for the party after they returned from their honeymoon. Precisely half-way between Trenton and Newark, Ranger and Stephanie rented a large banquet hall for the family reception in three weeks. Having basically an unlimited budget sent Sancha Manoso and Ellen Plum into wedding reception "Heaven'.

There was a knock at the room door where Stephanie and Mary Lou were dressing. The Maid of Honor opened the door and standing in the hallway was

Frank, Ellen, Grandma Mazur, and Ranger's mother.

"It's almost time, Pumpkin," Frank announced, but he stopped when he entered the room as did the females with him. All he could do was sigh with fatherly pride.

"Stephanie, you are so beautiful and my son is so lucky," Sancha said wiping her tears.

Ellen and Grandma Mazur were weepy too. "You do look beautiful, Stephanie," her mother agreed. She couldn't control her tears.

"My mother's earrings are just the perfect touch. She would be so happy to know you have them." Edna said pulling her granddaughter down to kiss her.

"Thank you, Grandma. What was that loud music I heard?"

That made Frank laugh. "Bobby and Lester arrived in a cabin cruiser and docked playing 'Here Comes The Bride'."

"I hope someone held Ranger back from tossing them in the Delaware," she stated knowing for a fact he would dunk the 'Rangeman Wedding Planners' if they did anything to spoil their wedding.

"Lucille the Inn's event coordinator almost fainted seeing the boat and them. They have a big sign on it, 'Rangeman Wedding Planners', and arrived in sailor suits. I thought it was 'McHale's Navy' reborn! She recovered quickly and gave them the job of lighting the lanterns to keep them out of trouble and alive!"

"Ranger will kill them!"

"Tank is making sure Ranger is ready. Are you ready?" He stood there extending his arm to his younger daughter.

A boutonnière was pinned to Mr. Plum's suit jacket, Mary Lou handed Stephanie her bouquet of ivory roses and pink peonies. "I am, Daddy," she kissed his cheek taking his arm. The mothers and Grandma Mazur led the procession with Mary Lou. Koda was walking on the other side of Stephanie towards the garden doors. The harpist was playing soft music they could hear coming through the open doors and the garden was lit with lanterns as the afternoon was waning.

Stephanie giggled at Lester and Bobby dressed in navy blue sailor suits with the gold braiding right from the 'Love Boat' escorting Ellen and Sancha to their seats.

Mary Lou began walking up the path to the vine covered arbor; Tina began strumming softly 'Here Comes The Bride' once she was standing in her place.

Her breath caught when she and her father took their place on the rose blanketed stones, there standing at the end of the path with the hint of autumn in the leaves around him, Ranger waiting for his bride in an ivory suit. The tears in his eyes matched the ones in her blue eyes. Walking towards Ranger, their eyes never left each other. Frank kissed Stephanie before placing Stephanie's hand in Ranger's. From the look of love on the Cuban man's face, he knew this man would always take care of his baby daughter.

"Babe," Ranger whispered bringing her hand to his lips. He had never seen her so radiant.

"Welcome," Reverend Harrison greeted, "we have been invited here today to share with Carlos and Stephanie a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction -together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone. _**Where there is love there is life."**_

"Who brings Stephanie to stand beside Carlos?"

"We do," Frank and Ellen said together standing behind their daughter.

"Carlos, will you take Stephanie to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

Ranger nodded saying, "I will always."

"Stephanie, will you take Carlos to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"I will always," Stephanie repeated.

"Carlos, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"A ring." Ranger slipped the platinum band on Stephanie's left hand.

"Stephanie, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"A ring," she said placing the ring on Ranger's left hand.

Reverend Harrison turned the page in his Bible. "Carlos has asked that I read a poem to Stephanie:

Love has chosen you for me

In all its wisdom it could see

That we were always meant to be

Together

So I have chosen here today

My true love for you to convey

And constant shall it always stay

Forever

You are the reason my heart sings

And floats aloft on gilded wings

Just being in your presence brings

Me pleasure

As we begin our life anew

Tomorrow's brightness shining through

Our hopeful hearts look forward to

The future

May time and test our love prove true

May it bring hope and faith renew

As it grows increasingly in

Measure

And now, my love, one thing I pray

That we will always feel this way

For our love is a precious gift

To treasure."

Gently with a loving Cuban touch, Ranger wiped the tears on Stephanie's cheeks.

"By the authority committed unto me as a Minister, I declare that Carlos and Stephanie are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly. _**To love abundantly is to live abundantly, and to love forever is to live forever." **_

The minister said, "Ricardo, you may kiss your bride." He laughed because Ranger beat him to it. Stephanie and Ranger were in each other's arm sealing their vows to each other.

"I would like to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Carlos Manoso." Koda barked beside Stephanie. "And Koda," the minister added.

As Stephanie and Ranger faced their guests, there was a loud 'POP!' coming from below the inn and smoke billowed up from the Delaware River. With the smoke clearing, white balloons were rising up into the air and from amongst them a large heart floated up. Written on it was 'Stephanie & Ranger'.

"YES! It worked!" Lester and Bobby were slapping palms with each other.

"Those two!" Ranger muttered under his breath.

Stephanie was giggling watching their balloons swimming in the early autumn air. "Let them have their moment as wedding planners."

"I'll kill them after the honeymoon and dump them overboard!"

Ranger and Stephanie walked down the path husband and wife in a soft storm of ivory rose petals with Koda right beside the bride. For their official wedding photograph the Inn's photographer selected a spot with a weathered old wagon nestled among the leaves of gold for the background. Mothers were wiping their eyes, there was another one on a stone bridge, and Stephanie and Ranger were walking towards each other. He was enjoying himself posing for their wedding pictures in their beautiful surroundings with his exquisite bride.

The buffet of Lobster Newburg and perfectly juicy roast beef which a chef sliced for each guest was delicious as everyone commented. There was rice and tender red potatoes grown on a farm near-by. Fresh salad, vegetables, and poached pears completed the dinner. The wedding cake was white with whipped cream filling but covered in a mocha icing. White rose buds decorated the cake. The cake topper was true Stephanie. It was a married couple driving off in a black Porsche. The driver was Batman and his wife Wonder Woman.

For the first dance, Ranger chose 'Wonderful Tonight' to waltz with his wife as the harpist played. It was the wedding both he and Stephanie wanted.

Coming back into the Fountain Suite after an outside call for Koda, his ivory wedding shirt was unbuttoned. There was a small wrapped box on the bed. He stood there hearing the bathroom door open, his chocolate eyes became darker taking in Stephanie stepping out in a long champagne nightgown pooling around her bare feet.

"Babe."

"Looking sexy there, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger picked up the small silver wrapped box. "What's this?"

"A wedding present for you."

He gave her an arched eyebrow before he lifted the top off with the fancy sparkling bow. His fingers moved a layer of tissue paper. It was a small Batman on a handle. Picking it up, it went "click, click".

Ranger shook it again not sure what it was at first. His eyes widened focused on his new wife. "Is this?"

"We've been really mellow at the lake. I may have missed a pill or two."

"What a wedding present!" Stephanie was being twirled around by very strong arms which she was dancing in a little time ago. "Only us, Babe!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'Our Love' and vows from ForeverWed dot Com.


End file.
